Sing it for all you have got
by Faberry1327
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are sworn enemies . But when Quinn takes a step in wanting Rachel , will it work . All Quinn knows is that she has to sing if its all she can do. . Has some Klaine in here. BRITTANA too
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My first story ever, so please review.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel stormed out of the choir room stomping her feet. Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes at the door. Quinn had gotten bored and was now doodling on her Glee Club folder. Rachel was mad because Mr. Shuester gave the duet to her and Sam. She had to admit, Rachel was cute when she was a diva. Quinn had realized she was gay 8 months ago. It was after Finn had broke up with her. She started noticing how nice Rachel's voice was . Then, she started staring at the brunette with desire . With her mesmirizing brown eyes and long silky brown hair. Quinn was snapped out of that thought when Sam put his arm around her. The bell rang.

" So, are we going to Color Me Mine Tomorrow? " Sam asked Quinn as she got her books from her locker. Quinn looked at him confused . "Remember? I asked you Monday?" Quinn chuckled. She had been too busy think about how damn adorable the little diva was that she forgot about Sam's date plans. She didn't want to go to Color Me Mine with Sam. She wanted to try to spend some time with Rachel .

" Um . . . yeah, no can do . Some church thing. " Quinn was a terrible liar . Sam frowned . " Sorry, my mom won't let me out of this one. " She batted her eyes at him. After a minute , he smiled goofily at her and gave her a wet sloppy kiss before turning to leave . Quinn sighed . She slammed her locker shut . Now it's time to track the damn adorable diva down.

* * *

Rachel sat at the piano running her fingers over the keys lazily . She was mad at Mr. Shue because he gave the part in the duet to Sam . She should of been the one singing with Quinn. She hated herself for making the _Ken and Barbie _ statement, but it was the truth. She was just mad about it . She started playing a melody to a song and started belting it out.

_Come up to meet you_

_ tell you I'm sorry you don't know_

_ how lovely you are I had to find you_

_ tell you I need you tell you I'll set you apart._

Quinn heard the angelic voice even before she entered the auditorium . She went to one of the seats where Rachel wouldn't see her. Rachel was playing a beautiful but sad melody. Rachel was now sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. Tears brimming.

_ Tell me your secrets and ask me your_

_ questions oh let's go back to the start_

_ running in circles, coming in tails heads on _

_ science apart_

Santana walked out from backstage. Her and Brittany had gotten into a big fight, and she knew the auditorium was the only place she could let her walls come down. That's when she heard Berry's song. She recongonized the melody and song quickly, and she joined in. Singing would help her.

_Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame_

_ for us to part nobody said it was easy no one _

_ ever said it would be this hard oh, take me back_

_ to the start I'm just guessing numbers and figures_

_ pulling your puzzles apart questions of science science_

_ in progress do not speak as loud as my heart tell_

_ me you love me, come back and haunt me oh I_

_ rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_ Coming back as we are_

_ Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame_

_ for us to part nobody said it was easy no one ever said _

_ It would be so hard I'm going back to the start._

_ ooooooohhhhhh_

As the haunting melody came to an end, Quinn had tears in her eyes . She knew deep down its how Rachel felt , but it took her this long to realize thats how she feels.

* * *

**Okay, this is the first chapter. I am new to the website so after I publish I will work on my second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The never ending torture

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Glee. **

**Chapter 2: The never ending torture**

**So I know that it isn't good, son I need your feedback. **

* * *

" So why are you here ?" Rachel asked the latina confused and half frightened . Santana folded her arms smugly against her chest. Santana didn't want to admit to Berry that she came here to cry, but what choice did she have ?

" Well if you must know, Man-Hands," Rachel flinched. " Me and Brittany got into a big fight and this is the one place that makes me feel better.. The latina 's voice softened and she looked vulnerable . Rachel smiled kindly .

" I know how you feel . The stage is where I can let all my feelings go without saying a word. If you don't mind my asking, what are you two fighting about? You dont have to respond, just curious." Santana had never realized Rachel to be this kind. She sighed.

" We were in the shower room after Cheerio practice and I asked her why she was even with Artie. " She glanced at the diva. Had she said too much? The brunette just nodded for her to go on. Santana also didn't know she listened this well. " Then, I felt my heart breaking because she is with a guy who will eventually break her heart. "She started to sob . Rachel reached a hand onto her shoulder. She had that sympathetic look, but Santana didn't know for sure.

" I know how you feel, literally. Can I tell you a secret ?" Santanna's head popped up.

" Sure . " Santana didn't want to sound so sneaky. Rachel sighed and turned to bore her eyes into Santana's .

" Okay, so I have had this crush on this girl for a while now , and she has a boyfriend she will never leave . And there is no way she will return my feelings, I mean how could she , I'm invisible to her . She thinks I'm nothing, I mean I am ." Santana clasped her hands on Rachel's mouth stopping her ramble . Rachel knitted her eyebrows together .

" Hold on, did you just say you like a girl ?" Santana was all sorts of confused . She took her hand off of the midgets mouth .

" Yes, I did I am not going to say who though . I see you have that worried look on your face , it is not Brittany trust me. But , she is in Glee Club . " Santana let out a sigh of relief .

An awkward silence arose between the two of them . Rachel was deep in thought . She wanted to help Santana get Brittany , since there was no hope for her . This scared her because she didn't help people. After a few minutes , Rachel jumped up grabbing Santana by her wrist . Santana followed frightened and surprised by this .

" What the hell, Berry ? "

" I have a plan . You are going to get Brittany . "She stared at the back of Berry's head shocked. Maybe she could give Berry a chance to be a friend . She smiled, and the diva and latina charged through the hallways .


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 : Getting That Girl**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee **

**Please review. Sorry my chapters are so short hopefully i can make them longer. () Always means Quinn in the songs Means chorus in songs**

* * *

Quinn sat in the seat she had been sitting in since she heard the angelic voice for what seemed like hours after the tiny diva and latina left . She felt bad for eavesdropping but at the same time she was happy she did . Quinn rose out of her seat . She quickly dashed out and exited the school out of the gym to her yellow buggy . She jumped in reving the engine to life, and flooring it . She had a plan to advise to get Rachel to forget her crush for thus mysterious unknown crush, and start thinking of her .

* * *

Rachel had led Santana to the choir room . She made sure no one was in there and ushered Santana in . She shut both doors , and ordered Santana to go sit . To her surprise , Santana obeyed . She stepped to the center of the room and turned to where she was facing santana .

" Okay , you are probably wondering what my plan is right ? " Santana nodded . " Well , my plan is that me and you find Artie another love interest , so he will dump Brittany , and then I will help you write a song for her . You can take all the credit , I don't mind . If you say yes, I thought we could meet in the choir room after every Glee meeting . " She smiled shyly .

Santana contemplated for a minute . She would have a plan B if this didn't work , so why not ?

" Okay, I like it. " Santana said smiling . She then suddenly rembembered she promised some of the Cheerios she would go see a movie with them . She hoisted her bag on to her shoulder . She rushed to Rachel who looked confused . " Sorry Rachel, I promised some of the Cheerio girls i would grab a movie with them . I will see you after Glee tomorrow , I don't have Cheerios practice so . Bye Rachel ! " She dashed out leaving Rachel standing there like a statue .

" She called me Rachel . " Rachel thought out loud . Rachel giggled and gathered her stuff .

* * *

Quinn slammed her bedroom door shut behind her as she threw here notebook on her bed. She kicked off her cheer shoes and jumped on her bed. She opened the notebook, and started writing down steps in the plan.

_1\. Get to know each other. ( Hang out at _

_ each others houses. 4th or 5th time admit they were friends . ) _

_ 2\. Publically talk to her . ( In the hallways , at lunch , _

_ in Glee, sit next to her in Glee . ) _

_ 3\. Ask her to hangout at a public place _

_ ( Not a date )_

_ 4\. write a song for her explaining _

_ your feelings but not showing the_

_ song is for her ._

_ 5\. Sing the song you wrote her ._

_ 6\. Ask her on a date._

_ 7\. Admit your feelings for her._

_ 8\. If she returns the feelings , then_

_ ask her if she would be your girlfriend ,_

_ if she doesn't say you will fight for her._

_ 9\. Break up with Sam over dinner _

This was Quinn's plan so far . She looked at the time . It was 11:40 . She stretched and yawned . She went over to her dresser and pulled out a stripped spaghetti strapped shirt and blue cloth capris . She went into her bathroom to take her contacts out. She put her coke bottle of glasses on . She brushed her hair quickly before turning off both lights and crawling into bed. She had to have as much sleep as she could so that she could be in a good mood tomorrow. Tomorrow she was putting step 1 into action .

* * *

Quinn woke up nervous . She had to ask Rachel if she could hang out today . She pulled a new and clean Cheerios uniform on . She pulled her hair into her high pony , and then she did her make- up . Today was going to be a long day she thought as she went downstairs .

* * *

The bell rang to go to lunch . Quinn launched herself from her chair hoping to make it to the cafeteria so she could grab lunch quickly, and book it to the auditorium . The hallways parted for her , as always , and she grabbed a tray. They were serving wings and fries so she grabbed a salad. Even the salad was disgusting, but she had to eat it to stay healthy and stay on the cheerios. She handed over the cash, and raced to the auditorium carefully balancing her plate.

She entered and heard the brunettes heavenly voice. She didn't want to interupt, so she slid into a seat and watched the girl she was crushing on .

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting_

_through the wind, wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel , feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards, one blow from_

_craving in _

_ Do you ever feel already buried_

_deep six feet under? Screams but no _

_one seems to hear a thing do you _

_know that there's still a chance _

_for you 'cause there's a spark in _

_you?_

_ You just gotta ignite the _

_light and let it shine just own the_

_night like the fourth of July_

_ ' Cause baby your a firework_

_come on , show 'em what your _

_worth make 'em go " Aah, aah, aah "_

_as you you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Quinn began to tear up. She hoped that Rachel didn't feel thi way it would break her if she did.

_ Baby you're a firework come on,_

_let your colours burst make 'em go_

_"Aah,aah,aah" Your'e gonna leave 'em _

_all in awe , awe , awe_

_ Boom, boom,boom even _

_brighter than the moon moon moon_

_it's always been inside of you, you ,you_

_and now it's time to let it through -ough-ough_

_ 'cause baby your a fire work come_

_on, show 'em what your worth Make 'em_

_go "aah, aah,aah" As you shoot across the_

_sky-y-y_

* * *

Rachel ended the tune , and looked into the empty auditorium. Thats when she spotted Quinn. She hopped off the stage and walked over to her.

" Quinn? What are you doing here ?" Quinn didn't hear her she was drowned in her thoughts. Was this what Rachel said to herself everyday ? Was it? Suddenly, Quinn felt a soft hand gently shake her shoulder. She looked up into the chocolate eyes losing herself.

Quinn shook her head and looked away from Rachels confused looking face .

" Is that what you feel, and what you tell yourself everyday?" Quinn asked. This shocked Rachel. She let out a sigh and beckoned Quinn to follow her back to the stage.

" Yeah. The song helps me get through the day." Quinn looked at the beautiful but broken face , her heart broke just looking at it. She knew how it felt.

" I feel the same sometimes." Quinn suddenly got an idea. She turned to Rachel. " You know what we need , to sing the perfect song to brighten our moods.

Quinn whispered to the band the song . The guitar player started first. Quinn sashayed over to Rachel and started singing.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband i don't know where he went _

Quinn made a full cricle around Rachel. And landed in the spot next to her again.

_So i'm gonna drink my money I'm_

_not gonna pay his rent I got a _

_brand new attitude and i'm gonna where tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble I wanna_

_start a fight._

Rachel jumped in and Quinn stopped so the brunette could get her part.

_ Na na na na na na na I wanna_

_start a fight na na na na na na na _

_I wanna start a fight._

They turned to each other and started singing the chorus together.

_ So, so what I'm still a rock star _

Rachel and Quinn pretended to strum at a guitar.

_I got my rock moves. and I don't_

_need you, and guess what we're having more fun_

_and now that we're done I'm_

_gonna show you tonight I'm _

_alright. I'm just fine And tour_

_a tool So, so what I am a_

_rock star I got my rock moves_

_and I dont want you tonight._

They turned to the empty auditorium.

_(Check my flow,aw)_

Rachel took over from their.

_The waiter just took my table and_

_gave it to Jessica simps! ( Shit! ) _

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_at least he'll know how to hit , What_

_if this songs on the radio, then _

_somebody's gonna die Im gonna get in trouble _

_my ex will start a fight. _

_( Na na na na na na na he's _

_gonna start a fight! Na na na na_

_na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_ You weren't ther you never were_

_you want it all, But thats not_

_fair, I gave you life, I gave my all,_

_You werent there , You let me _

_fall._

They fell to the ground dramatically, for a minute and then got back up.

_ No no no no , I don't_

_want you tonight, You weren't there, _

_I'm gonna show you tonight , I'm _

_alright, I'm just fine, and your_

_a tool so, so what, I am a _

_rockstar , I got my rock moves And I_

_don;t want you tonight ba da da da da da_

They ended the song out of breath. Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn. It really helped. She pulled away, jumping realizing what she just did.

" Quinn, I'm sorry." Quinn had groaned internally when Rachel pulled away, so she waited a minute to respond , so she didn't sneer.

" It's ok. Why I came her actually, is to ask if I can come over and hang out. My parents and all my friends are going out of town ,so." She bit her lip for Rachels respond

" Um, sure how's 7:00 ? I have to do a couple things then I will be home so." Quinn smiled. Her insides were jumping in joy.

" That's great." The bell rang and both of them grabbed their stuff. Quinn turned to Rachel.

" See you at seven, Rachel." Rachel stopped. Quinn had called her Rachel. _Quinn_ had called her Rachel. Her crush!

She couldn't forget Santana too, What was going on? She finished gathering her stuff, and headed off to dance. She started sing _So What_ in her head, and was clearly oblivious to Finn in the audience.


	4. Chapter 4 What I didn't know

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED , I HAVE BEEN BUSY . sO PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL MANY IDEAS , OPINIONS , E.T.C. THIS CHAPTER IS STEP ONE OF QUINN'S PLAN, AND SHE IS SURPRISED ON HOW CLUELESS SHE IS ABOUT RACHEL. PLEASE ENJOY ! ( ) is S and B singing **

* * *

When Rachel was through her houses front door at five-thirty , she flew up the stairs. Her dads would be home anytime now, and she needed to be cooking by then. She flung her closet door open . If she was going to cook , she wanted to get out of the stiff clothing she was wearing .

xoxoxoxoxo

When Hiram and his husband, Leroy came through th front door, their noses were met with the enticing smell of fetuchini . They could hear Rachel shuffling around in the kitchen humming to Celin Dion's " My heart Will Go On " . Hiram chuckled. He noticed she was glowing he shook it off , and walked in.

" Hi there my little golden star!" Rachel chuckled. She went to the stove, stirring the sauce. It was vegan friendly-of course. She had watched enough vegan cooking shows to make a mean sauce.

" Hey, daddy! I forgot to tell you ...um...A friend will be coming over around seven. " She smiled impishly. Hiram looked confused.

" Oh! Which one? Kurt or Mercedes or both? Rachel Barbra Berry!" Rachel jumped and turned to her dad. " Don't tell me you are back with Finn!" Rachel chuckled.

" No dad neither of them, and no I am not dating Finn . That will never happen." Hiram let out a sigh of relief.

" Then who is it?" Hiram furrowed his brow. Rachel turned red and looked towards the floor.

" Um...Quinn Fabray." After a second, Rachel looked up to her daddy. He grinned and rallied her into a bear hug.

" Im glad you made new friends!" Rachel frowned. " What's wrong pumpkin?" She looked up.

She wanted to tell her daddy. She wanted to. She wanted to get it out of her system.

" Can you keep a secret, daddy?"

" Of course pumpkin!"She was silent for a moment he put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed them encouragingly.

" Daddy ...I am gay, and I have had a crush on Quinn for a while. That's why it shocked me when she asked to hang out." Hiram kissed his daughters forehead.

" I know. I could tell the minute you turned 15. It will be our little secret." Rachel chuckled, and started to finish dinner.

* * *

Quinn walked up to the Berry's front door , legs wobbly. She was so damn nervous . She bit her lip as she rung the doorbell. She heard shuffling. A tall, tan gray haired man with black squared glasses stood in front of her. He was rather intimidating to her. She smiled a waved.

" Hi! You must be Quinn Fabray! Please come in!" He gestured her in. She peeked to her left into the livinng room. The pale orange walls were plastered with pictures of Rachel over the years. The carpet was an egg white. The yellow couch was set perfectly in the middle of the room facing the tv on the wall not visible. Quinn had been to Rachel's once before, and it hasn't changed a bit. " I'm Hiram, Rachel's daddy. Rachel and her dad, Leroy are setting the table. If you will follow me. He turned to her right into the dining room. Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel singing _Don't Rain On My Parade ._ Quinn found it adorable that Rachel was shuffling round the kitchen making what smelt like a delightful meal. Rachel looked up to find amused hazel eyes staring into hers. She gasped,and dropped the now empty pot on her toes. Quinn gasped and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Then, Rachel felt the ache in her toes. She yelped and grabbed her foot. Both Berry men rushed in. Hiram immediately ran to get ice out of the freezer. Leroy went to help his daughter into the dining room.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since she made an impecable fool out of herself in front of Quinn. This was a daily occurence . They were now eating their dinner. She stayed silent watching her dads and Quinn have a conversation. It was easy for Quinn to talk to them.

" So, Quinn, how did you meet Rachel? " Leroy asked. This struck Quinn she fell silent. Thankfully, Rachel piped up.

" We met in Glee Club. She was dating Finn at the time." Quinn saw her dads mutter.

" Hopefully you don'nt want him the same way Rachel doesn't. "

" No I don't ." She paused. " I'm ... I'm actually...gay." Hearing this, Rachel dropped her fork. Quinn jumped and turned to rachel biting her lip. Rachel cleared her throat.

" I'm surprised , but I will admit I am to." It was Quinns turn to drop the fork.

" Leroy I think we should give the girls privacy to talk." Hiram said getting up. Leroy nodded his head, and got up. Rachel silently mouthed thankyou to them before getting up and gesturing Quinn to join her in the living room. Quinn got up and sat down next to rachel on the couch.

* * *

It was 11:39 and Rachel was getting tired. They had talked about how they knew they were gay. Then they watched _Finding Nemo_.

" Well, Quinn, though I don't want you to leave I am pretty sure that its past curfew and I am tired so." Quinn whimpered in her head. She looked at the clock. She jumped straight up.

" Shit ! I am an hour over curfew! " Rachel jumped up and walKed her to the door. Quinn bored her eyes into rich chocolate ones. She couldn't help it, she creeped her hand up to Rachel's face and cupped her cheek. Both girls gasped. Rachel for the soft hand on her cheek. Quinn for how soft and warm Rachel's skin was. Both girls felt a blush coming on." How about you come over tomorrow.?" Quinn said into those eyes.

" Sure. I will be over around 6:00. See you later, Quinn" Quinn dropped her hand.

" See you , Rach." Shw walked out to her car. Both girls were reliving the moment in their head as they went to bed.

* * *

It had been 4 weeks since then and this was their fourth time going over to each others houses every night,when one would leave, Quinn would touch Rachel's cheek or kiss it. Each time, her heart fluttered. And she started a list about things she didn't know about the diva.

_1\. She is gay._

_2\. She has the softest skin._

_3\. She is penpals with Barbra Streisand ._

_4\. She has a crush on a Cheerio_

_5\. She wants to go to Paris._

Quinn was laying in her bed. Today Rachel announced she wa going to get a nose job. Quinn was furious about this. She had to say this on the day of admitting they were friends? Which she did admit. She wanted to tell Rachel she is beautiful the way she is. Quinn shot straight up. She grabbed her phone and dialed Santana's number.

"Yo,Q! Why the hells did you call me at this hour?"

" Shut it ! I know B is with you. Make sure you are in the choir room at eight in the morning.." with that she hung up.

* * *

Quinn walked into Mr. Schue's office. " ?" He looked up surprised .

"Yes,Quinn?"

" Could I have the floor when the bell rings?"

" Sure Quinn." The bell signaled ."Follow me,Quinn." Quinn did as she was told and entered the choir room and stood at the center of the room. " Okay guys," The fellow turned their attention to their teacher. " Quinn has the floor, so listen. " He sat down. Quinn nodded for Santana and Brittany to come behind her. The music started and Quinn started to sing.

(_ohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhhh )_

_Oh her eyes her eyes_

_Make the stars look like their not shinin' _

_/ Quinn never took her eyes off Rachel . Rachel saw this and was wondering if this was for her./_

_Her hair, her hair _

_Falls perfectley without her trying_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know , I know _

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And its so,its so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me ," Do I look okay ? "_

_I say ,_

_When I see your face ( face,face . . .)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause your amazing ( amazing )_

_Just the way you are ( are )_

_And when you smile ( smile )_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing( amazing )_

_Just the way you are ( are )_

_Yeah_

_Her lips,her lips_

_I could kiss them all day is she let me_

Quinn poured her heart into the song. She still was staring into Rachel's eyes. She doesn't think she can hold back anymore she has to tell Rachel how she feels NOW!

_Her laugh , her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday ,_

Rachel was on the brim of tears, tonight had to be the night she told Quinn who her crush was.

_oh you know , you know , you know_

_Id never ask you to change _

_If perfects what your looking for_

_Then just stay the same _

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say ,_

_When I see your face ( face , face )_

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause your amazing ( amazing )

Just the way you are ( are )

And when you smile ( smile , smile )

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause , girl , you're amazing ( amazing )

Just the way you are ( are )

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing ( amazing )

Just the way you are ( are )

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_' cause girl youre amazing ( amazing )_

_Just the way you are ( are )_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

Eveyone had tears in their eyes. Mr. Schue got up and patted Quinns back.

" Okay thats all we had time for, see you after school." Everyone got up to leave. Quinn and Rachel turned to each other.

" Quinn ? " Rachel was biting her lip. Quinn cupped her cheek. Rachel gasped. It never got old. " Can you come over after school? I want to tell you something.? " Quinn smiled.

" Yeah sure . Can I ride home with you? "

" Sure. " Both girls realized that Quinn's hand was still on Rachel's cheek and that Rachel was keeping it their with hers. They both took a step back. " So I will see you in geography ." Then she walked out. Quinn stared after her. One more thing she had to ran out of the choir room to find a particular blond quarterback.

* * *

" Hey, Sam! " Quinn yelled as she ran down the hall. She spotted her boyfriend heading for the cafeteria. He spun towards her and caught her in a sloppy kiss. Oh how she hated these kisses. She sighed.

" Hey, babe! That song you sang in glee club was hot!" He kissed her again. She sighed.

"Can we go for a walk? " Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

" Sure. Why ? "

" We just need to talk . " She started walking towards the track. Once they finally got there , she slowed down to his pace. " Sam, why I wanted to talk to you, is because I'm breaking up with you." Sam stopped . Quinn closed her eyes.

" What ? " He looked hurt but angry most of all.

" I'm sorry. Its just I'm gay ."

" What? " He, for a minute, looked angry then his look softened. " Its okay. I guess you found someome?"

" yeah. It's...it's Rachel." He gasped.

" Don't worry your secret is safe. Besides , Vivian Johanson asked me out." He gave her one last kiss. And this wasn't sloppy. It was a goodbye kiss." Goodbye,Quinn . Good luck with Rach. " with that he walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Quinn was leaning against Rachels car waiting. Rachel walked out looking sexier as ever Quinn thought. She smiled.

" Hi , Quinn! Are you ready?" Rachel was in a good mood.

" Yeah." She stood up off the side of the car and got in the passenger side. Rachel's car was a simple Nissan Altima. Quinn buckled her seatbelt waiting for Rachel to get in. Finally , Rachel hopped in and started the engine. She quickly buckled and sped out of the school parking lot.

The rest of the ride was silent. Quinn wanted to know desperately what was going on in Rachel's head. It was only a five minute drive from the school to Rachel's , so it wasn't a long ride. Rachel unbuckled and got out. She ran to Quinns side and opened her door for her. Quinn giggled thinking this was strange. Quinn got out and followed Rachel up to the door. Rachel fumbled with her keys for a second until she found the right one and stuck it in the door lock. The door opened with a loud creak. Rachel stepped in and slung her bag on the floor by the door. She then kicked her Mary Janes off and went to the kitchen.

" Quinn, if you want to , you can find a movie and put it in!" Rachel hollered to Quinn. Quinn went into the living room towards the huge shelf full of movies. They had watched all the Disney movies by now, and Quinn didn't want to watch a musical . After 10 minutes , she plucked _The Fast And The Furious _off the shelf and quickly put it in. She always loved this movie. Rachel came out with two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies in her hand. She handed Quinn a cup. Quinn told her thankyou and sipped her coffee as Rachel snuggled up to her. " I didn't know you liked this movie." Rachel said.

" Yeah , its one of my favorites . I didn't know you liked it. "

" Yeah , I do. I have a quote , need for speed , unquote. " Quinn giggled, and Rachel joined in.

Xoxoxoxo

They were in the second Fast and Furious now. Very little has been said so far. Quinn broke the silence.

" Rach, " Rachel hummmed indicating that she was listening . Quinn took a deep breath. " What did you think of my performance today ?"

" It was good , but I do have one question . " Quinn gulped nervously.

" And what is this said question ? " There was a pause. Both girls felt the air tense.

" Was that song for me ? " Rachel lifted her head to look at Quinn. Quinn gasped at how tense those beautiful brown eyes were.

" Yes , it was . " Rachel didn't say anything just layed her head back on Quinns shoulder. Quinn took this as a bad sign.

" Can I tell you a secret , Quinn ? Who my crush is ?" Quinn jumped. Rachel sat up frightened and looked worriedly to Quinn.

" Sure . " Rachel smiled for a second. Then, it turned to a frown. She seemed to be thinking .

" Okay , I am not going to say her name but tell about her. She is blond , in glee club , " well that has to be Brittany , Quinn thought because it's only B and her who are blondes , in glee , that are Cheerios .

" Is it Brittany?" Quinn said interupting Rachel. Rachel giggled .

" No ." She said in a monotone. It took Quinn a minute , but when it hit she gasped.

" Rach , is it me ? " She could feel hope build inside her.

" Yes. I had to tell you. After you sang that song I couldn't hold back. "

" Since you told me a secret, I am gonna tell you one. " Quinn scooted closer to Rachel , their faces were inches apart. " I like you. As more than a friend. I poured my heart into that song and I knew that my plan had to be thrown and that tonight I had to tell you - " Quinn was cut off when a pair of soft and warm lips are on hers. Her stomach starts to flutter and her blood started boiling. Quinn cupped Rachels cheeks as she deepened the kiss. They didn't stop until they needed air. " What was that for ?" Quinn asked confusedly.

" Because I have been wanting to do that all night . Now, why did you sing that song ? "

" Because, I wanted to tell you I think your perfect. You don't need a nose job . I love every. Single .Thing. About. You. " Quinn said kissing the top of Rachel's head , then ran her lips to kiss each eyelash , to kiss her nose softly , and finally to connect their lips. Quinn moaned on how passionate it was.

" I only wanted to do it to make you see me more. " Rachel said into the kiss. Quinn broke apart.

" What? "

" I thought I wasn't good enough for you . " Quinn kissed her again.

" You are beautiful . " Rachel giggled, and kissed her again. " Rach, would you like to accompany me to Breadstix ? " Rachel giggled and nodded her head. " Also, where do we stand ? "

" Well I suppose we are dating . That okay ? "

" Yes." Quinn then attacked Rachels lips with hers. They stayed like this until they heard the door unlocking. They jumped apart trying to look casual. Rachels parents bustled in with groceries.

" Well hello Quinn ! " Both men said in unison.

" Hi , Hiram and Leroy . How are you ? "

" We are fabulous! What about you dear ? Hopefully you will stay for dinner?"

Quinn looked into her girlfriends pleading eyes. She turned her head back to the men.

" Sure." The Berry family squealed. She chuckled. How was she going to get through this?

* * *

**SO , WHAT DO YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW , AND SHARE IDEAS. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP. I KNOW THIS ISNT A REALLY GOOD FANFIC , BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL GET BETTER !**


	5. Chapter 5 : THE BATTLE THE FIRST DAY

**Chapter 5: The Battle The First Day**

**Hi! So I am working on this chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it. Please review . This chapter is about Faberry and when they face school. How is the glee club going to take it? Will they accept them ? Will the rest of the school ? THIS FIRST PART IS A FLASHBACK. ( Quinn singing ) /both/ - chorus -**

* * *

_They were at the Berry table and Rachel and Quinn occasionally would look at each other and have fits of giggles. It was lasagna tonight. The Berry men looked at their daughter and her crush curiously. Earlier that day Hiram bet his husband a ' wild ' night that Quinn and their daughter would start dating by tonight. Leroy didn't think so, so he took the bet. Hiram was observing._

_ " So, what did you girls do today ? " Leroy asked breaking the silence and occsional giggles. The girls looked at each other and burst out in a new wave of giggles after a few minutes, they stopped and their diva spoke._

_" Well in glee , Quinn sang a beautiful song . " Hiram knew it had to be for Rachel. He looked between the two of them feeling the passion. His daughter was also very happy looking. _

_" Oh , really ? What song? Hopefully a broadway classic? " Quinn heard Rachel chuckle. _

_" No, dad. It was JUST THE WAY YOU ARE by Bruno Mars. It is a beautiful song. Quinn really did well with it." Rachel looked at her girlfriend admiringly. _

" _Well , Quinn would you mind singing a few bars of this song for Hiram and I ? So we can see the fabulousness ?"_

_ " Of course " Quinn cleared her throat and began _

_WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE_

_THERES NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE_

_'CAUSE YOURE AMAZING _

_JUST THE WAY YOU ARE._

_AND WHEN YOU SMILE _

_THE WHOLE WORLD STOP AND STARES FOR A WHILE_

_'CAUSE GIRL YOUR AMAZING_

_JUST THE WAY YOU ARE_

_Quinn came down to the last note and took a sip of her tea. The whole Berry family was in tears . She took Rachel's hand under the table , making the shorter girl jump a bit. She started to draw circles with her thumb. It seemed to relax her a bit. _

_" Quinn , that was beautiful . Was it for anyone particular ? " Hiram said. Of course he was trying to pry. He had a bet to win . The girls looked at each other and nodded , like they were having a conversation in there minds . Which they were . Their eyes read ,to each other , it's time to tell them. Quinn turned back to the men that have been so kind._

_" Um...yea. It was actually ... f-f-for Rachel ." Quinn stutttered . Both men were trying to hold their excitement in._

_" Dad , daddy, me and Quinn are dating ." Hiram jumped up pumping both fists in the air, and Leroy put his head in his hands. _

_" Whoo ! I am the master ! " Quinn and Rachel looked confused. Did they accept it, or not ? Leroy lifted his head up to his husband ._

_" Yes , you are. "_

_" Excuse me," Rachel piped in. " Master of what ?" Both Berry men blushed. _

_" See , Rachel , your daddy bet me a 'wild' night that you and Quinn would start dating by tonight. I thought it would be longer." Rachel looked to her daddy._

_" Daddy!" _

_" What I was right!" Quinn started to giggle. Rachel snapped her head towards her giggling girlfriend , scowling. _

_"Whats so funny , Ms. Giggle ? " Quinn smiled and giggled at her girlfriend. The diva could be real cute angry ._

_" 1. you are adorable when you scowl. And 2 , it's fine about your dads. He just knows when somethings gonna happen ." She pecked Rachel a chaste kiss. Hiram squeaked , and Leroy looked on the verge of tears . Rachel eyed her dads. Hiram got the hint._

_" Leroy , why don't we let the girls into the living room? Me and you also have to talk about this 'wild' night." Leroy nodded. _

_" Oh! Daddy? On the announcement of the bet , can I go over to Kurt's for the night? I love you both , but I dont want to hear that." Quinn giggled at this and kissed her girlfriends cheek. " What was that for ?"_

_" Your dorkiness." Everyone laughed._

_"Rachel, text Kurt. " Rachel whipped out her phone and started texting like mad. _

**_TO KURT &amp; MERCEDES FROM RACHEL: Kurt, can me and Mercedes come over for a slumber party. This is a code blue. I need to tell you all about it. _**

**_KURT: Eeeek ! Of course my parents okayed it. Im making our usual right now !_**

**_MERCEDES : Girl , I wouldn't miss this. And Kurt , I will be over in 10. _**

**_RACHEL: Okay , I will be there in an hour , love you ! _**

**_KURT: Love you !_**

**_MERCEDES: Love you !_**

_" Okay , it's all set. " Rachel was smiling._

_" Okay, go get ready. Quinn you go to. Door open though Rachel Barbra Berry!"_

_" Of course!" Rachel yanked Quinns arm and bolted up the stairs. When Quinn entered her room , it wasnt what she expected. It was pale pink evrywhere , and littered with stuffed animals. on the wall to the right of the door , there was a whitw , four poster ben that went to the roof. It had a pink veil around it. Before she could say anything , Rachel attacked her lips. Quinn gasped in shock,but relaxed. She put her arms around her neck. After a couple minutes , Rachel pulled away defiantly. _

_" Hey, you think your parents would allow you to come over with me to Kurt's. It's not just me and him , but it is Mercedes too." Quinn looked shocked. So this was what the tiny girl had planned. _

_" Let me text my mother." Quinn pulled out her phone._

**_QUINN: Mom? Can I stay at Rachel's? I have a spare uniform in my Cheerios bag._**

**_MOM : Of course , Quinnie, tell Rachel I said hi._**

_Quinn squeaked in delight. That must be a good sign. Rachel thought. She squealed, and packed extra sexy Pj's. After 10 more minutes of kissing , they said bye to Rachel's parents and left. Rachel turned the opposite direction she was supposed to go. She was going to Quinn's house._

_"What are you doing , Rachel?" _

_" You need Pj's."_

* * *

Quinn and Rachel arrived to Kurt's 30 minutes later. Rachel ran into Kurts arms who was squealing. Quinn followed Rachel in, unnoticable.

" Kurt, I invited Quinn to come too." Kurt looked bewildered at Rachel before turning to Quinn.

" Oh. Well welcome Quinn!" She waved at hi , then he turned his attention back to Rachel, not even noticing Quinn slip her hand into Rachel's. Rachel sighed. She loved holding Quinn's hand.

" So who is this lucky guy you text a code blue about?" He asked as soon as they were up in Kurt's room. It looked modern and chic, but cozy. Quinn thought. Rachel looked at Quinn for approval. Mercedes didn't miss this, and spotted their interlocked hands. She gasped and scrambled over to Kurt. She whispered this into Kurts ear. He gasped and then shreiked excitedly. He jumped up and down, then lifted Rachel up in a hug and spun her around. " OH My GOSH! I am so happy for you two!" Rachel and Quinn giggled. Kurt was jumping up and down still.

* * *

" So, Quinn, was that song for Rachel ?" All of them were sitting on Kurt's bed talking. Quinn looked at Rachel adoringly.

" Yes, I had to tell her that she is beautiful and perfect in my eyes. She doesn't need a nose job. Her nose is perfect." Quinn kissed Rachel's nose lightly, then the corner of Rachel's mouth. Rachel got frusturated. She growled and turned to where they were full on kissing. It was chaste at first, but Rachel deepened it. She swiped her toungue across Quinn's lower lip asking for entrance. Quinn granted it and couldn't help it when a little moan escaped. Kurt couldn't hold his squeak anymore. He squeaked, and the girls broke apart giggling. They heard somebody clear their throat. They jumped and turned to see a mad looking Finn.

" Oh, Hi Finn! What do you need?" Kurt said nervously.

" Well , I came to see if I could talk to Rachel , but I DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO BE SUCKING FACE WITH QUINN!" He yelled. Rachel walked over and touched his arm lightly.

" What do you want to talk aout Finn? "

" I wanted to tell you I still-" He suddenly leaned in and kissed her she shrieked. Quinn's blood boiled as she got up and made her way to Rachel, pulling her away. Rachel looke terrified. Quinn grabbed Rachels face.

" It's okay. " Quinn said kissing Rachel real quick before turning to slap Finn. " What the Hell Hudson ! Do you think you can ju kiss MY girlfriend ? " Finn looked shocked.

" RACHEL , DONT TELL ME YOUR WITH THIS BRAT! PLUS, YOUR NOT EVEN GAY!" Rachel charged towards him and slapped him.

" DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BRAT! AND YES, I AM I HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON HER FOR A WHILE. JUST LEAVE FINN! LEAVE!" She shouted at him, he stormed out. Rachel ran into Quinn's arms weeping. Kurt and Mercedes sat there shocked. Kurt clapped his hands together.

" Don't worry girls. I'll go talk to him." Kurt quickly ran out of the room. The three girls sat silently. Quinn was holding Rachel in her arms. Mercedes was watching them in awe.

" You guys are so Cute! Also, did you see how constipated Finn looked when he was mad at Quinn?" All girls started laughing. Kurt's phone dinged. The girl stopped, and looked to each other before, they clambered to his phone. Rachel grabbed it. She read it and shreiked in excitement.

" It's from Blaine!" Now Mercedes shrieked and snatched the phone from Rachel ' _Who's Blaine ?' _Quinn thought.

" Oh my gosh! Eeek!" Mercedes jumped up and down.

" I can't beleive this is happening. "

" I know! Kurty though, will be furious we looked through his phone."

" We practically didn't ' _go_ ' through it. We read it when it popped up." Quinn laughed at her girlfriend. Mercedes did too. Quinn finally piped in.

" Wait, who is Blaine ?" Mercedes and Rachel looked flabberghasted.

" Quinnie , Blaine is Kurty's crush. He is actually gay , and is in the Warblers , where Kurty goes now." Quinn heard it but was still shellshocked on what she had just heard. Rachel called her Quinnie.

" Rach , you called me Quinnie. Only my mom calls me that. "

" Oh, do you not like it? And I know your mom does thats where I got the idea."

" No I love it. So, Blaine is Kurty's crush? " The two divas nodded their heads.

" And he is drop dead gorgeous!" Mercedes said. She grabbed Kurt's phone and pulled up a picture of Blaine. Quinn gasped . He was gorgeous . Rachel giggled.

" We told you. Anyway, blaine just asked Kurty on a date!" Now Quinn squealed. Mercedes and Rachel laughed. Just then Kurt waltzed in. Mercedes threw his phone back on the nightstand , hoping he didn't notice. He looked angry.

" YOU GUYS WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!"

" No , Blaine text you." Rachel squealed as Mercedes threw the phone to him. He caught it and read the text. His eyes went wide and he squeaked and dialed Blaine's number,

" Hi, Blaine! Sorry I didn't text back ! I had to talk to Finn. He kinda walked into our slumber party to see both his exes kissing passionately." Blaine giggled through the phone and Kurt's cheeks went pink.

" It's okay , Kurt. Like I said , in the text , I woud like to take you to Breadstix tomorrow night ? "

" And I would love to."

" All right . I will pick you up at 7:00. Bye , Kurt" Blaine hung up. Kurt was smiling goofily. All three girls squealed.

Xoxoxo

After they calmed down and watched _Phantom of the opera , _ they all climbed into Kurt's extremley huge bed. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

Rachel was woken by a soft snore. She peered over her shoulder to see Quinns wrapped around her and her head touching the back of her head. She looked at the clock it was six in the morning. Time to get up. Kurt was already downstairs brewing coffee. She kissed Quinns nose. Quinn stirred and opend her eyes to see her beautiful girlfriend staring at her. She had a goofy smile on her face.

" It's time to get up." Rachel said. quinn lifter her head to see the time. She groaned , Rachel was right. She stole Rachel's lips in a kiss. Rachel turned to where she was facing Quinn not breaking their kiss. Quinn and Rachel's tongue fought for dominance. Quinn , whining, explored Rachel's mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Rachel let out a throaty moan. Quinn giggled. Rachel broke apart. Why was Rachel always the one to break apart ? Quinn asked herself. " Quinnie, lets get downstairs and eat." Quinn groaned but followed her ot of the room. Quinn could smelt bacon. She loved bacon. When they entered the kitchen Kurt shot his eyes at them. He smiled and turned his eyes to Rachel.

" Rach, I made turkey bacon , and a vegan omlet. The coffee is ready. " He bustled them to sit at the bar, and handed them plates. Quinn grabbed a strip of bacon and bit a peice off. She moaned on how delicious it was. How she could taste the juice from as it sizzled on her tongue. " So Rach , Quinn , what are you going to do about school and the Glee club? " Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and sighed.

" Well, we are not going to hide. I don't want to do that. We will be open. Haters gonna hate." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel. Rachel scrunched her nose up, " I taste the bacon. " Kurt laughed. Mercedes walked down grumbling.

" Why did you guys not wake me up ? "

" We didn't want to disturb you." Kurt said. It was bad when Mercedes was woken up. Rachel and him , had learned this. She growled and made her self a palte. she plopped next to Rachel cursing very lowly.

xoxoxo

After breakfeast , Quinn and Rachel got ready. They said goodbye to Kurt and waited for Mercedes. Mercedes finally was ready , and they all loaded into Rachel's tiny car. Quinn couldn't help staring out the window. She always had loved the view. She breathed in the fresh air. Mercedes and Rachel were discussing Celine Dion. Quinn loved nature. How grass smelt , how animals fly or prance. Whenever she needed to calm down , she always would go to the stream behind her house . She loved the sound of the water flowing. Rachel pulled her out of thought.

" Quinnie? We're here." Quinn looked around. Kids were walking . Mercedes gathered her stuff along with Rachel. Rachel hopped out and went over to Quinn's door. She opened it and stuck her hand out. Quinn smiled and took her girlfriends hand. They caught a couple glares walking into the building. One from Santana. Mercedes smiled a smile that said '_I''m so proud of you guys ' _ look before walking her seperate way to her locker. Luckily Rachel's and Quinn's were right next to each others. Rachel got out her World History book and folder . She slammed her locker shut , hugging her books to her chest. She turned to where her back was up against her locker. She sighed. She thought of how peaceful Quinn looked on the ride here. She loved getting to know new things about Quinn. Quinn was getting her chemistry books out. Rachel was getting annoyed with the silence.

" So, do you think Finn is still angry?" This was the only thing Rachel could think of to talk about. She saw Quinn tense up and scowl. " Quinnie, I am mad at him too , but this is very new for him. One minute I am all over him , the next I am kissing you." Quinn chuckled.

" I know , but he kissed you." Rachel put her hands on Quinn's face amd gave her a chaste kiss. Some people stared , some glared , but the girls didn't care. Rachel felt like she needed to do something good for Quinn . She suddenly got a great idea.

" Can I walk you to class?" Rachel watched as shock and confusion settled onto her girfriends face.

" S-sure." Quinn said indecisivley. She was a little shocked. Rachel smiled and took her hand.

xoxoxo

Rachel was very impatient for calculus. Quinn and her shared that class. Right now she was in 3rd period next to Kurt , listening to Mr. Brenderstones boring lecture about doing a perfect pueroet .

" So, Rach , how did this all start ?" Kurt whispered he was very bored himself.

" Well that day announced she would take the solo , I was jealous because he got to sing with her. When I stormed out , I went to the auditorium. I started singing _The Scientist_ because it's how I felt about her. Then Santana showed up and joined the song. I later found out Quinn was there. The next day I was singing _Firework _and there she was again. I caught her. She was crying. Then she had the idea of a perfect song for us to sing together to let out our emotions, and we sang _So what._ It was electrifying. That night she wanted to come over an hang out. When she did , after making a complete fool of myself , we had a really good time. Before she left she cupped my cheek. Her touch ran shivers down my arms to my feet. We hung out about 4 times after, and got to know each other. Then, she sang that song, and I couldn't stand not having her know how I feel." Rachel was panting now. Kurt looked at her with adoring eyes.

" Awwww ! Thats sweet." Rachel chuckled.

" Thanks Kurty. So you excited about tonight?" Class was over and they were gathering their stuff. Kurts face went pale.

" Yes and no. I am so nervous. You, Quinn , and Mercedes better be their to help me pick an outfit?"

" You want Quinn there?"

"Yeah , She is part of the group now." Rachel had a huge grin now. It grew even wider when she saw her godess of a girlfriend smiling at her. When they reached her, she couldn't help it. Before the blonde could say anything , she captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Quinns hand went into Rachel's hair. Rachel's went to cup Quinn's face. They heard a squeak from Kurt. That didn't stop them. " Okay , girls I love you both, but I am getting a little nauseous at the sight of you two kissing." The girls chuckled.

" Hi." Quinn said in a husky voice that drove Rachel crazy.

" Hey."

" You ready for lunch?"

" Yeah." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and directed hem to the lunch room.

xoxoxoxo

The day went by slow. The bell rang dissmissing the day. Quinn and Rachel got up nervously to go to the choir room. Before they entered , Rachel kissed Quinns cheek. They had prepared a song to sing. They went to two chairs next to each other. While Finn looked mad , Kurt and Mercedes looked happy , and the rest looked confused.

" Okay, anybody have something they want to sing?" Mr. Schue said. Rachel and Quinns hands shot up.

" Mr. Schue , Rachel and I have a song we would like to sing. " They got up and Rachel went to the band to whisper the song. They nodded. She stood next to Quinn. The music started. Rachel jumped into her part.

( _Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundrend minutes _

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments , oh dear_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure , measure a year?)_

_In daylights, In sunsets_

_In midnights , in cups of coffee_

_In inches,in miles,in laughter , in strife._

_in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

_(How about love?)_  
_How about love?_  
_/How about love?/_  
_/Measure in love/_

_/Seasons of love/ -love-_  
_/Seasons of love/ (love)_

_(Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?)_

_In truths that she learned_  
_Or in times that he cried_  
_In bridges he burned or the way that she died_

_I(t's time now, to sing out_  
_Though the story never ends_  
_Let's celebrate_  
_Remember a year in the life of friends)_

_(Remember the love)_  
_-Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love-_  
_Remember the love_  
_-You know that love is a gift from up above-_  
_/Remember the love/_  
_-Share love, give love, spread love-_  
_/Measure in love/_  
_-Measure, measure your life in love-_

_/Seasons of love/_  
_/Seasons of love/_

_-Measure your life, measure your life in love-_

As the song came to an end , everyone had tears in their eyes.

" That was beautiful girls." Mr. Schue said." Anything else?"

_" _Yes, Quinnie and I have an announcement." Rachel looked at Quinn who smiled at her. Rachel grabbed her hand. " We are dating. She held their hands up for everyone to see. They all looked shocked. After a few seconds everyone congratulated them except for Finn and Santana. Santana got up and walked over to Finn.

" So, Frankenteen, I see your not happy. I'm not either. quinn stole my buddy!"

" Wait, did you say Rach is your friend?" Santana's eyes bugged out she turned away from him and started speed walking to the door.

" Yes."

* * *

**The end of this chapter. i know it's nt the best. Please eview and any ideas. I will be posting the 6th chapter as soon as it is finished. That one might be a bit longer. In the next chapter, Quinn and Rachel help get Kurt ready for his date. And santana and finn hatch a plan.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Days Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**This chapter, Santana and Finn hatch a plan , and We get to see Klaines date. ( Quinn singing) - Rachel singing - /All singing/ * Mercedes singing * Coiple singing O is rachel singing. X is Quinn singing. XO is both of them. K is Kurt and B is Blaine. KB is both. OK is Kurt and Rachel. So whatever letter they are and when they are paired .**

* * *

Santana growled. Why did Q have to fall in love with her new best friend ? Oh, thats right, she is rude. Santana and Rachel had gotten closer. Then, Quinn just swoops in and steals her! No me gusta ! She found her self in the gym screaming. Quinn doesn't know what hit her.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes were all over at Kurt's trying to get him ready for his date. The girls were giggling on how flustered Kurt was getting.

" Kurt , I'm sure it will be fine. Your outfit will look good no matter what. I mean, look at how many things are designer!" Quinn said with an exasperated look.

" Oh, Quinn! How do you know? What if he wears his gorgeous baby blue polo and blue roled up pants! He will look so adorable, and I will look bleh!" Kurt threw off a lime green shirt that reminded Quinn of key lime pie.

" Well , you will look good in anything. Kurt, you pulled off the half sweater look!" He just waved his hand at her trying to decide on a shirt.

" What abouth this?" Kurt held up an basic white 3/4 sleeved shirt with a black and plaid vest that had a small chain hanging from one poket. The girls looked at each other. All of them had the look of approval. They turned back to a nervous Kurt.

" Yes!" All three said in unison. He clapped, and turned towards the pants. Quinn immediateley spotted the perfect pair. She hopped up and pulled out a pair of black leather skinny jeans. Rachel nodded her head as Mercedes looked like she was going to cry.

" OMG, Quinn! This is perfect. I am so proud! One of my prodigees suceeded in completing an outfit ." The girls giggled at his dramaticallity. He turned to go into the bathroom to get dressed. Once he slammed the door, the girls started.

" So, how long do you think until they are done staring at each other, once Kurt answers the door?" Rachel asked. Mercedes looked like she was thinking. It was clear Rachel had her number, and Quinn wasn't far behind. Quinn and Rachel were very known to be intelligant. " I say 5 minutes."

" 6-10 at least. " Quinn piped in.

" I guess I will go with 8." Mercedes said. " Now, How long till they kiss?"

" Not until the end surely." Quinn said .

" I am going to say in the middle of the date." Rachel said.

" Girl , I think as soon as they are out of our sight." The girls burst out laughing.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom. The girls stopped their fits of giggles and stared at him gapping. He looked amazing! The pants were just tight to show off his curves and the shirt framed his muscled chest. He wore black designer boots that matched the outfit perfectly.

" So, what do you think ? " He asked seeing their looks. They all gave him a thumbs up.

" Say, what about a sing-it-ou-loud before you go?" Rachel asked. Kurt squeaked and nodded. Rachel put her ipod on the dock and flipped through the music. Once she found the right one, she hit play. The tune immediateley put a smile on Kurts face as he started singing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_(Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine)_

_-Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever-_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_*My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back*_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_(Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever)_

_/You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back/_

_-My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back-_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_(My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back)_

_/I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight/_

They were all panting when they were done, and didn't notice Blaine standing against the door frame. He was smiling. He knew that song very well. It was the song that he sang when he first met Kurt. Oh, how many times he listens to it. Kurt turned and squealed upon the sight of him. Kurt scanned his eyes down Blaine's body he was wearing the baby blue polo and navy blue capri pants. He had a differnt shades of blue bowe tie. Kurt gaped at how amazing he looked. Blaine did the same. They didn't stop staring at each other for 5 minutes. Behind them Rachel did a fist pump. Quinn smiled and kissed her quickly, but this caught Blaine's attention.

" Hey, guys! How are you? Also, when did Quinn and Rachel start dating?" He asked confusdly. He remembered how they were enemies. He didn't know they were this close. Last week they were at each others throats. Kurt chuckled.

" Last night. They finally realized they were gay for each other. I, of course, knew." Blaine smiled at his comment. Kurt was absoulutely adorable he thought. I took him a while to get ready for tonight. Wes and David came over to help him get ready, even though they are clueless on fashion. They were just glad he asked Kurt out finally. They didn't like listening to Teenage Dream on constant repeat, or talking about Kurt. They were telling him which shirt was Kurt's favorite due to their knowledge, which raised a flag to did they always know these things? Kurt pulled him out of his thoughts. " You ready?" He looked up into those green eyes and melted.

" Yeah, well bye Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes." They all waved. As soon as the door closed the girl squealed and jumped up and down.

Abrubtly, the door opened and Kurt poked his head in.

" I was hoping you girls wouldn't do that until we left the house. Seriously, did you guys forget we were in my room on the second floor? Well, anyways, love you, bye!" Then he shut it and ran back to Blaine. After a minute of silence the girls burst to giggles.

* * *

" So, Teenage Dream?" Blaine asked Kurt as they were getting in his Jeep. Kurts face turned red.

" Yeah, Rachel wanted a sing-it-out-loud before you got here." He said still blushing. He buckled as Blaine roared the car to life. " She picked the song." He added quckly. Blaine chuckled.

" Awe darn! I thought it was for me."

" Well it was. I mean I listen to this song every night, and she is over a lot so." _It is so cute when he starts tumbling over words_ Blaine thought. THe rest of the car ride was them talking about covergirl.

xoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix. The man behind the counter peered at them and grumbled. Clearly a hater of gays.

" Reservation?" He asked in a gruff voice.

" Anderson." The man looked through the book and grunted for the waitress to come over.

" Hi, I'm Annessa , and I will be your waitress. If you will follow me. " She was certainley eyeing Blaine. This propelled Kurt to take Blaine's hand in his, clearly not thinking. Blaine gasped and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled nervously . Annessa stopped at a booth and asked if it was okay. They slid into the booth, reluctantly letting go of each others hands. She handed them menu's and walked off.

" So what was the whole_ grabbing my hand _thing about?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence. Kurt looked up and blushed.

" I really don't know, actually. It surprised me too." Kurt sighed. Blaine didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the table. Kurt thought he looked deep in thought. Kurt let his mind wander off. He was thinking about the warblers new number they learned. Kurt liked it, but it wasn't something he loved. They were doin _Raise your Glass _by P!nk. Like he said,he did like it, but it was too pop. He would love to do a wicked number. Or a Beatles one. One thing the Warblers don't understand, is his passion for Broadway. He loves it. He still has a whole Ipod dedicated to Wicked songs.

Kurt jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his. He looked down to see Blaine's hand on his from across the table. He looked up and gasped at how intense Blaine's hazel eyes were.

" Kurt, do you know why I asked you out tonight?" He seemed dead serious. Kurt gulped. It was really happening. The moment Kurt had been waiting for, but what if it isn't what he dreamed of?

" That you wanted to get out tonight?" He tried to keep his voice from wavering, but it cracked. Blaine grabbed his hand tighter. Kurt wished Blaine knew how much he was cherishing this moment.

" Uh, no. I asked you out, because I really care about you. And, I really like you."

" I really like you too. You knew that."

" Kurt, I meant as more than a friend." Kurts heart stopped beating for a minute. This was actually happening. He knew the blood was rushing up to his cheeks.

" Really?" Was all he could say. He couldn't beleive this was happening. Someone better pinch him awake.

" Yes, I do. If I might ask, do you like me? As more than a friend?" This paralyzed Kurt . He opened his mouth to stay something, but nothing came out. Blaine put his head down. He was taking this as a bad sign. Why did he have to do that? He thought as he saw Kurt squabbling. Finally, he heard a soft angelic voice speak. He turned his head up to listen.

" Blaine, I have wanted to be with you since I'd laid eyes on you." Blaine let out a breath. He started to smile. Kurt was doing the same thing.

" Well then, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt almost jumped out of his seat hearing this.

" Yes, I will." He said cheerily. They smiled adoringly at each other. Their fingers were interlaced. Annessa came back, and scowled when he she saw them holding hands.

" So, what will it be?" She asked grumbling with a frown. Kurt looked over the menu one more time.

" A salad please." She wrote it down hastily and turned frowning to Blaine.

"I will have the spaghetti and meatballs please. " She half-heartedly smiled and trudged off.

" Well we certainly changed her tune!" Kurt said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Santana stomped up to Finn's door and banged on it. Rachel opened the door lookig surprised.

" Oh , hey Santana! What is the occasion?" She asked nervously. _Why in the hells is Rach at Finn's? _ Santana thought. Just before she was about to reply, a blonde's slender arms snaked their way around her tiny brunette best friend. She growled under her breath.

" Hello, Santana. " Quinn said nodding at her. She then put her chin on Rache's shoulder and kissed her neck. Rachel giggled.

" Quinnie, really?" Rachel whined. Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew Rachel had a thing about PDA. I was really unecassary.

" Sorry, baby. I coudn't resist. Maybe we should invite S in?" She said. Rachel's mouth formed an O as she beckoned Santana to come in. Santana stomped up the stairs towards Finn's room. She burst her door open. He jumped and shouted.

" CALM YOUR LUMPY TITS, FRANKENTEEN! NOW I'M HERE SO WE CAN ADVISE A PLAN SO THAT YOU CAN GET RACHEL, AND I CAN GET RACH AS MY BFF AGAIN!" She shouted at him. He got up and walked towards her.

" I'm in, so plan?" Santana rolled her eyes. Of course Finn wouldn't have any ideas. His brain was pea-sized.

" Look, Hudson, I dont know yet. We need one of them catching one in the act of kissing someone else." Finn's face twisted into a devilish grin.

" Leave the kissing to me. I will ask Rachel to rehearse our duet for Regionals. After school we will go to the choir room. We will sing, she will criticize, and then you will lead Quinn to the choir room, and when I see you I will kiss Rachel." Santana smirked.

" Wow impressive. Well then lets get into detail."

Little did they know, the two they were trying to split, were listening to the whole thing. Both were mad. They hopped up and went to Kurt's room. Rachel started pacing. She couldn't beleive San would stoop this low, and was mad that Finn would go along with it. She looked at Quinn who was silently sitting on the bed.

" How could they do this?" Rachel finally said. Quinn sighed. She did have an idea but didn't think Rachel would go along with it.

" I don't know why they would, but I have a plan to backfire their plan. First thing tomorrow morning we can go to Mr. Schue and ask if you can do a duet with Puck for Regionals instead of Finn. That will be step 1 because this will make him have to come up with another story to get you alone. Then, I will skip practice, and you will text Finn to meet you in the choir room. When we hear him, we will start a duet and at the end start making out. I know you are against PDA , but this is to tell Finn to back off." Quinn tokk a deep breath. Rachel was looking at her amused. The plan was so brilliant, she thought. She smiled wide.

" I think thats an excellent plan! That's another reason we are perfect for each other . We are both very clever. Now I think you deserve a reward." Quinn had no time to respond before her girlfriend pounced on her. First she yelped,but then giggled into Rachel's mouth.

* * *

Kurt looked out the window. So much had changed in the past two hours. First, he didn't have a boyfriend. Second, he had never held a boy's hand as his boyfriend. They were now driving back to Kurt's house. They had talked about several things at dinner. Kurt loved learning new things about Blaine. Kurt stared at their linked hands. He felt happiness bubble up in his stomach. He never dreamed this would happen. Kurt kept on replaying dinner. The part when Blaine took his hand, the part where him and Blaine stared into each others eyes, it was the perfect first date.

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway glumly. He didn't want to let Kurt go. He parked and turned the car off. He looked at the angelic boy next to him. A smile danced it's way onto his face. Apparently , Kurt's head was in the clouds. He leaned over and gently put his lips an inch from the boy's ear.

" Kurt, we're here." Kurt gasped. He felt Blaine's breathe on his neck and it sent chills down his spine. He looked out his window. Yes, indeed they had arrived at his house. He whimpered. He looked at Blaine's glum impression. Kurt's face brightened.

" You could come in for a bit. Rach and Quinn are staying over again. We can watch a movie?"

" Sure." Blaine's mood brightened at this. Both boys hurriedly got out of the car. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked into his house. Kurt set his jacket on the hook and walked into the living room. Kurt's father and step mother were on the couch watching TV. They turned their heads to their son and his nervous Blaine.

" Hi sweetie!" Carol said to Kurt with a warm smile. She got up and gave him a hug. Then, surprising Blaine, she hugged him. He hugged her back.

" Um, Whaere's Rachel and Quinn?" Kurt asked.

" Oh, They went upstairs after Santana stormed in and up the stairs. I don't know what is going on." She said. Kurt looked at herwide eyed.

" Well then I better go make sure Rach and Q are alive! Oh,also, me and Blaine are dating!" He took Blaine's hand and yanked him up the stairs. Blaine was laughing at how dramatic Kurt could be. Kurt knocked on Finn's door. Finn opened it . Kurt peered in to only see Santana. Where are Rach and Q? He thought. They could of went down to the basement. " Where's Rach?"

" I don't know haven't seen her since Mercedes left an hour ago. Santana got here 10 minutes after that. She came to talk to me about a glee thing."

" Really? Because mom said that Her and Q came up here?" Finn shrugged and slammed the door. Kurt stood their shocked, he never did that to him. He turned to Blaine. " That's new." Then he went across the hall to his room. He opened the door, and there they were , Rachel and Quinn, making out , on his bed! Rachel was straddling Quinn kissing her ferociously. Quinn's hands wer on Rachel's hips. He heard one moan. It was evident that they did not seem to notice them. He looked at Blaine and gave him an apolagetic look. Then, he cleared his throat. Rachel and Quinn seperated instantly and jumped off the bed. " What the heck guys?! I certainly didn't expect to find my two best friends whom I've been looking for to be making out ! IN MY BED! And it's certainly not what I want my boyfriend to see in my room!" Rachel gasped. She jumped up and down and tackled Kurt to the ground in a hug. Kurt grunted. Rachel giggled and helped him up. Kurt looked very displeased with her.

" Oh my gosh, Kurt! It finally happened! I'm so happy for you, and sorry you saw that. Its just I was rewarding Quinn for coming up with a clever idea to backfire Santana and Finn's to break me and her up."

" What plan?" KUrt asked.

" Santana and Finn want Q to catch Finn kissing me tommorrow to look like I'm cheating, but we have an excellent plan. We are going to ask Mr. Schue to let Puck sing with me rather than Finn for Regionals. This will eliminate his excuse to get me alone. Then, after school Quinn will skip practice and meet me in the choir room. From there, I will send Finn a text asking him to come to the choir room. Mercedes will send me a text when he is almost there, and me and Quinn will sing a sexy duet, then make out pretending we didn't notice he was there." Kurt laughed. It was a brilliant plan, really.

" Well, that did deserve a reward. Now, me and Blaine were hoping to watch a movie with you two, without the PDA?" Rachel and Quinn blushed. The girls nodded and sat on the bed. Kurt grabbed his movies and splayed them on the bed. The 4 teenagers looked at the titles.

" _Alice in Wonderland Jhonny Depp version!" _Quinn and Rachel yelled in unison. They looked at each other adoringly. The boys agreed. Kurt put it in. Just before he turned the Tv on, Rachel snatched the remote. She started talking before h could protest.

" But before that," Rachel said holding her hands up." I think we need a _Couples Duet._ Kurt laughed. Rachel squeaked and ran over to her already docked Ipod . She hit play and went over to Quinn. The first part was theirs.

O : It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
X : It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
XO : But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright

K: You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things  
B: And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything  
KB: So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone  
You know I feel OK

O: When I'm home everything seems to be right  
x: When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah

XO: It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
KB: It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright owww

OK : So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone  
You know I feel OK

X: When I'm home everything seems to be right  
B: When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah

XO: It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
KB: It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
XB: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright  
XO: You know I feel alright  
KB: You know I feel alright

xoxoxo

The movie had just ended and Rachel and Quinn had snuggled up and fallen asleep.

" They are so adorable." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in agreement. One day, he knew him and Blaine would be like them. He got up and held his hand out to Blaine. It was time for Blaine to go home. They walked down stairs hand in hand. Burt and Carol had gone to bed an hour earlier after talking to both of them. That was terrifying being with Kurt's dad , Blaine thought. Blaine put on his coat, and Kurt did the same. Kurt held the door open and let Blaine through. Then he closed the door behind him and walked Blaine to his car. Blaine turned to Kurt sadly. He didn't want to go. This was perfect. He took Kurt's face in his hands. He dreamed about kissing those lucious lips forever. He stared at Kurt for a moment. He wanted Kurt's _real _ first kiss to be all that he deserved. He finally leant in and closed the gap. Heat bubbled in his lips as he felt their lips meld together perfectly. He felt Kurt put his hand on his waist to pull him closer. Blaine let him. Blaine could feel himself start to get shaky, so he broke away with protest from Kurt. " I got to go." He said. Kurt nodded, still dazed. Blaine pecked him on the lips real quick, and got in his car. Kurt stood their and watched as he left. Both boys that night slept with a smile.

xoxoxo

Santana trudged into her room flicking off her shoes, and running into her bathroom. This was going to be a big day ahead. She stripped out of her Cheerios uniform and turned the shower on to warm. Before she got in, she looked in the mirror as she took out her high pony. What had she become? A monster who likes to torture peole? She didn't used to be this way. She used to be very kind. She had a friend that reminded her of Rachel in kintergarden. She was Santana's best friend. She was being bullied for the tiara she wore by Puck, so one day, Santana walked up and kicked him in the nuts. The girl moved in 5th grade. Now, Santana is a ruthless little devil, but she _needed_ her best friend back. Santana got out and stepped into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a fitted WHMS tee. As she crawled into bed she curled back into the hard shell that she'd become.

* * *

**Well , that's it for this chapter. I will start on chapter 7 ASAP. I know this one isn't very long like the others, but there is way more to come. I hope you liked In the next chapter The plan is set. Will it work?**


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Well here is chapter 7. In this both plans are put to action. X: Rachel Singing O : Quinn singing XO: Rachel and Quinn. S: Santana singing F: Finn Warning: Flashback is very intense and in vivid detail about their morning.**

* * *

Quinn was impatiently sitting in first hour, tapping her pencil annoyed. Her and Rachel were late to school, due to their lack of conrol, and couldn't talk that much when they go there. Quinn was in Creative writing,sitting at her table bored. She had finished her assignment already, and had nothing to do. Her phone buzzed. Quinn deftly took it out and put it in her lap. Quinn smiled when she saw it was Rachel.

**Rachel: _I miss you. :/_**

Quinn smiled. She missed Rachel too. She thought back to this morning.

_Flashback-_

_ Rachel felt a cool tickle on her neck, then down her arm. The cool tickle trailed back up the opposite arm. She moned as the cool ticke transfered to underneath her ear. She peeked an eye open to see Quinn half on her kissing her. She turned her head so that they were lips on lips. Quinn moaned. Rachel grabbed her hips and was trying to pull her fully on herself. Quinn got the hint and straddled Rachel's hips. She broke away sitting up,gasping. She looked into Rachel' eyes, which were pure black with desire. Quinn could feel her desire pooling after seeing Rachel's eyes. She put her head down and kissed Rachel deeply, and then kissed her cheeks, down on the right side of her neck, to her collarbone,down her arm across the underside of her breast,up her left arm, up her left side of her neck,and back to her lips. Rachel was panting now. Her desire pooling even more in her pants. Quinn's was growing more each time Rachel panted. She was making her do that. _

_ Rachel suddenly flipped them to where she was straddling Quinn's hips. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's thighs. Rachel lifted Quinn's shirt up trying to get it off. Quinn gasped at the sudden warm hand pressing on her stomach. She soon realized what Rachel was doing, and sat up helping Rachel getting rid of her own shirt. They didn't break the kiss until it was an obstacle, then they broke away, but their lips were once attached when the shirt was off. Quinn had worn a bra to bed. THANK GOODNESS. Rachel thought. If Quinn wasn't wearing a bra she wouldv'e gone crazy and lost it right then and there. Quinn pulled Rachel's off and oggled at Rachel's bare stomach. She too was wearing a bra. Quinn quickly kissed Rachels stomach which caused Rachel to giggle, and lflipped them to wear her body was between Rachel's legs. _

_ Kurt burst in. " Wake up, you t-AHHHH!" He shielded his eyes. Quinn and Rachel scurried to get their shirts. By mistake, they grabbed the wrog one. They both looked down at their shirts, then to each other, and burst out laughing. Kurt unshielded his eyes. " You think it's funny that evrytime I walk in my bedroom you two are making out in my bed?! The last time, my boyfriend saw it, and this time, both of you are shirtless!" Quinn and Rachel blushed. " By the way, You guys are Late! Guess that's what I get for trying to warn my two Best friends!" He was ranting as he walked out. Both girls launched themselves into the bathroom to grab their clothes. Rachel saw Quinn take her shirt off. She groaned. Quinn had looked sexy in her shirt. She then thre off Quinn's and put a gray Beatles shirt on. She then got her black skinny jeans out of her back. She hoisted them up her legs. Quinn stared as Rachel slowly brought them up sexily. As soon as they were all the way on, Quinn's eyes were bugging out. They fit Rachels but perfectly, and showed off her curves. Rachel sat down, and Quinn returned to put her Cheerios shell on. She then put on hher spankies and skirt. She didn't realize Rachel was watching her hunger with desire. She had finished puttting her black Chuck Taylor's on. She had picked clothes that would drive Quinn crazy. She never wore jeans, or sneakers. After, Quinn was done with putting her cheer shoes on, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn an trailed kisses down her neck. Quinn closed her eyes. She so wanted to do what they had been doing before they were inturrupted again. She turned and grabbed Rachels hips. She hoisted her up pulling their bodies together. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn. Quinn slammed Rachels back against the wall farthest to the door. Rachels hands were running all over Quinn's back. Both girls moaned. They wanted to so badly. _

_ Rachel's desire would have to make her change her undergarments if they kept going. . Kurt walked in." Really, you two?! Can you go ten minutes without acting like animals?!" He was mad,clearly. Quinn put rachel softly to her feet, and made her way to Kurt._

_" Sorry, Kurt." Kurt looked at Rachel's outfit. He gasped and pulled his face into a concerned look._

_" Rach, are you ok? Where is youe argyle sweater?" Rachel rolled her eyes._

_" I wanted a change." He shook his head and walked out. _

_ Quinn walked to her back. She ruffled through it until she pulled out her makeup bag and her brush. she marched into the bathroom. Where rRachel was doing her makeup. She went to stand towards the mirror next to Rachel. She undid her pony and prushed her mess of hair. Once it was brushed, she pulled it up hurriedly. Then, she pulled out her foundation._

_ After 15 more minutes. Quinn was done. She looked at Rachel. She gasped at the goddess standing in front of her. Rachel had her short wavy hair dawn as usual,and had a simple black peanie on._

_" You look beautiful." Quinn said. Rachel smiled at her and quickly kissed her._

_"We have to go." After that, both girls didnt say a word._

Quinn was pulled out of the flashback by her phone buzzing again.

**RACHEL:_ Can you meet me in the library?_**

**_QUINN: Sure. Getting away from Mrs. Valley won't be an issue._**

**_RACHEL: Yay! I'm already here._**

Quinn put her phone back in her bag and raised her hand. , a old hunched woman,raised her head to Quinn.

" May I go to the library? I have finished my assignment." Mrs. Valley flicked her hand to the door, showing she could go. Quinn sprung out of her seat and ran out. She ran up the staircase into the library. She went into an isle. " Rachel?" She whispered. She felt somebody kiss her head. She spun and put her hands up defensively. Turns out it was just her girlfriend. She grabbed Rachel into a bone-crushing hug that Rachel returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes. This plan had to work.

" I missed you." Rachel whispered. If you were caught making noise by the librarian, then it woud be catasrophic. quinn smiled.

" I missed you too, Rach. So how much troublr did you get in with Mrs. Turnerson?" The change of subject was to talk about something normal. Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed.

" Actully I didn't get into that much trouble. I just told her that my dad was not feeling well, so I had to help hime get to the doctors. It actually worked. " Quinn smirked.

" Wow, Rachel Berry lying to an adult. I thought I would never see this day to come." Rachel roled her eyes and playfully slapped Quinn on the arm." Ow! I can't beleive you hit me?" Quinn said jokingly. She gave Rachel her sad puppy dogs eyes.

" Aww, you poor baby." Rachel chuckled. She looked at the clock behind her. If they didn't leave now, they would miss getting back to class before the bell rang. " We have to get back, but I don't want to." Rachel eas frowning. Quinn whimpered. She didn't want to go either. She just wanted to spend time with her amazing girlfriend.

" Your'e right,but one more kiss before we go?" Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a gentle kiss, and then pulled away to hug her. " See you at lunch." Rachel nodded. Quinn walked past her and out of the library. She ran dow the staircase to get in class just in time as the bell rang. She gathered all her things and went to her locker. Rachel showed up at hers. Quinn looked over to her, smiled, and then winked before turning the opposite direction. Rachel watched her go.

* * *

Kurt sat on the loveseat in the Warbler's practice room, doodling on his notepad. He hadn't seen Blaine today which was odd. He felt pressure wheighing down the loveseat that wasn't there before. He looked up,and there he was. Blaine. Kurt's eyes lit up just looking at him.

" Hey." He said sweetly. He couldn't beleive they were dating. He wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening. He could see a soft smile form on Blaine's lips.

" Hey." He said in his dreamy voice. It made Kurt swoon every time. " How are you? You looked kind of grumpy when you got here this morning."

" Oh, that was due to Rach and Quinn not having any control! Seriously! Everytime I walk into my room and their in there, they are always making out on my bed! But this time, they were both shirtless! Then, i left them to get dressed because they were late, and when I came back in 20 minutes later, Quinn had Rach pushed up against my wall!" Blaine chuckled. He loved how overreactive Kurt could be, but he could agree that seeing two women topless was terrifying. Kurt looked at thim confused.

" Sorry, it's just you are adorable." Kurt looked like he was about to melt. Blaine leaned in. Kurt realized what he was about to do, and leant in too. Their lips were a centimeter apart. Blaine could feel Kurt's breathe and it sent a shiver down his spine. Wes and David came barging in, making the two boys retreat to there former position.

" Dude! No way, Blaine would never have the courage to kiss Kurt! I mean, he blushes everytime that we start questioning him on his fantasies about Kurt, and he is always talking about Kurt's hair, Kurt's body, Kurt's voice. Hopefully their date last night opened their clouded minds up!" Wes said to David. They were obviously oblivious to the couple they were talking about sitting their. Blaine cleared his throat. Wes and David jumped, and looked blankly at him and Kurt. " Dude, we didn't see you there." He cuckled nervously. Blaine looked at Kurt with a message in his eyes. Kurt saw it and nodded. They turned their gazes back to their friends.

" Clearly, now if you will excuse me," Blaine got up and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt took and stood up not letting go." Me and my boyfriend are going to go somewhere where our two best friends won't interupt us." Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him. Kurt put his hand on his cheek. This was supposed to be a qick kiss so Blaine pulled back, and pulled Kurt out of the room. Before leaving, they looked back at their frozen and shocked expression on their friends faces chuckling. Once they were out of anyones sight. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and gently laid his back against the wall beside him. Kurt squeaked. Blaine chuckled and kissed him.

* * *

Rachel made her way to the auditorium to meet Quinn for their lunch date. She went up on the stage and sat at the piano. She grabbed the oicnic basket that she had out. She unloadd its contents on the back of the piano. She had told Quinn not to bring a lunch. She hurriedly placed the food where it needed to be neatly. Just as she was finishing, Qinn walked in.

" Rac?h? Did you do this?" Her eyes were scanning over the food.

" Yes, I know the cafeteria food is crappy." Indeed it was. She smiled at her girlfriend.

The couple sat down and started eating. They started talking about their dreams, and what they want to be when they grow p, and who they wanted to meet. Quinn surprised Rachel when she said she wanted to be a writer. Quinn explained she always could pour her emotions into as tory, and thats what made them good. She loved how she could just make up a fairytale world. Rachel loved how passionate Quinn was. Quinn promised to show her a poem one time. Quinn was also shocked that Rachel wanted to be a dance teacher for a while, but then she saw Funny Girl and her world changed. she wanted to be on Broadway. Quinn asked her about her idol. Rachel told her, Barbra Streisand, her PenPal. Their was so much that Quinn didndn't know about her. Dhe wasn't all about Broadway and being the star. She wasn't a troll. Quinn felt bad on how she treated Rachel. They finished eating. Rachel packed up the containers and looked at her watch they still had 20 minutes. She looked to Quinn. Quinn knew very well what was on her mind.

xoxo

Rachel dashed to the chir room after school let out. She was out of breath as she walked in. Quinn was already their panting as she sat down. Rachel went over next to her and sat down." You...ready...to...do...this?" Rachel asked out of breath. Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled out her phone.

**Rachel: _Hey,Finn? Meet me in the choir room?_**

**_Finn: Sure : )_**

Rachel laughed well that didn't take long for him to respond. Her phone buzzed. It was from Mercedes. He would be here in a minute. Rachel and Quinn jumped up. Rachel told the band guys the song and Went to stand a few feet away from quinn, but faced her. The music began.

_X: All I want to get is a little bit closer_

Rachel sashayed closer to Quinn. Finn walked in. They acted oblivious.  
_X: All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

She sexily motioned Quinn to her.

_O : Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_

Rachel turned away from Quinn dramatically. Quinn caught her wrist and spun Rachel into her arms. She rapped her hands araound her waist. Rachel put hr hands on Quinn's chest.  
_O:Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

_X:The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

Rachel put her forehead against Quinn's Rachel suddeny spun out of Quinn's arms .

_XO:It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_X:I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_O:I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_X:All you think of lately is getting underneath me _

She pointed to Quinn  
_X: All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

_XO: Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her tightly to her  
_XO:Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

Quinn turned to where Rachels back was pressing against her front. She ut one hand on Rachel's stomach the other on her chest.

_X:The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

Rachel turned and started to dance around the room with Quinn. Quinn dipped her. As Rachel came up they looked into each others eyes.

_XO:It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_O:I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical _

Quinn put her head on Rachels stomach and slowly led it up her body.

_X: Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_  
_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_  
Rachel threw her head back.

_XO:It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_O:I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

She crawled on her hands and knees as Rachel wallked away from her.

_X:I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

Rachel turned an wrapped her hand around Quinns neck.

_O: All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

As the song ended, their lips met. Quinn lifted Rachel by her hips and sat her on the piano. Quinn immediatley wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. She swiped her tongue at Quinn's lower lip wanting acess. Quinn never denies her this, so why start now? She opens her mouth for rachel. Rachel deftly slid her toungue in moaning as she expored Quinn's mouth. She laid back a little. Quinn snaked a hand onto Rachhel's breast. Rachel gasped, but didn't pull away.

Finn widened his eyes. What was happening? They sand a sexy duet together, then this! He watched as Quinn broke the kiss.

" I love you. I really do. I know I might sound like a brat, but I'm not. I am really sorry how i treated you in the past. And I can't beleive that you were still willing to give me a chance. That first time I came over to your house, and I touched your chek before I left, that was the moment I knew, that you were the one for me. That I had to have you. I love you so much Rach." Quinn was starting to cry. Rachel frlt her eyes gloss over too. Rachel pulled their foreheads together.

" I love you too. I was so happy that night. You I had got to spend time with you. I know yo say you are lucky, but I'm the lucky one No one like you has ever shown interest in mr like you do. I mean, I thought you didn't recongnize me. I thought I was invisible to you, and then boom. Tere you were. You mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Quinn." Rachel said. Both girls were in tears. Rachel pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss. They weren't acting anymore. This was for real. It was true though, she really loved Quinn. She hadn't ever felt this way about anyone in her life. Rachel climbed up onto the piano and laid back. Quinn climbed on and layed half on her. They kept on kising, every once in a while Quinn would nip at Rachel's neck. After a while. Quinn layed her head on Rachel's chest.

Finn sat their the entire time, tranzed by what he just saw. He knew now that Rachel would _never _leave Quinn. He cleared his throat. Both girls shot up to look at him. They had actually forgotten he was there, but at the sight of him, they remembered.

" Finn! " Rachel said acting surprised. " Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I texted you to meet me. Quinn came in after I texted you, and needed my help with a song. I guess we got carried away." Finn looked heartbroken, Rachel thought. Had she done the right thing? He looked up at her.

" It's okay. Seeing you two, made me realize that I can't take you away from Quinn. She's the one you love." He got up and kissed Rachel's cheek." Bye, Rachel." He turned quickly and walke dout on the verge of tears. Rachel was frowning. she knew that he was heartbroken now.

" It Worked!" Quinn said smiling.

" Yah, but we hurt him."

" Rach, he's letting you go." She hugged Quinn tight. Rachel suddenly remembered that She and Santana were meeting today.

" Babe, I have to meet Santana here for something. And she wouldn't like you to be here. It's kind of secret." Quinn nodded surprised. She guessed it was a plan they made up that day in the audtorium. She got up and gathered her things. She put her hand on her cheek. She bent down and kissed her.

" I love you, Rach. I will meet you at Breadstix later on tonight around eight."

"Wait What? "

" Remember you promised me that you would go on a date with me to Breadstix.

" Oh." Quinn chuckled and walked out the door.

xoxo

Santana made her way to the choir room after practice. Quinn wasn't at practice so she assumed she was Rachel. But, the brat wasn't there. It was only Rachel humming a tune. Rachel looked up and smiled.

" Hey, San. So, I got the song you can sing. mike is going to be here in afew minutes to work on some choreography. So, lets get started on the song."

Santana nodded, and sat next to Rachel. She looked at the song. It was perfect. From then on, they focused on running lines and choreographing th number. They had also set the plan to do this tomorrow in glee. They also already set Artie up with a girl, and he already has broke up with Brittany.

* * *

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror frustrated. Quinn was going to be her at 7:45 to pick her up, and she couldn't find anything to wear. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a basic blue dress that stopped at her knee. She didn't think it looked good. she rummaged through her clothes an pulled out a pink sparkly tank top. She stepped out of her dress, and pulled the shirt over her head. Next she found her latex-y material black skinny pants, and hassled those on. She next added her quarter sleaved leather jacket that ended above her belly button. She then pulled on a pair of black stilettos. She fumbled her way into her bathroom and put in her pink dangly earring. She started to brush out her hair. It was knotted. Once she was done with her hair wich was sweapt up in a fun little hairdo with two tiny strands raming hr face, she moved on to her makeup It was 7:40. She dashed down the stairs. she walked into the living room. Hiram and leroy were reading.

" Dad? Daddy?" She said they looked up at her and gasped. " What dou you think?"

" Oh! Honey, you look so adorable! Quinn is lucky!" Before Rachel could protest, the oor bell rang. She lunged to the door ignoring her dad's snickering. She swung th door open to see an angel. Quinn was dressed in black skinny jeans , blsck hheeled boots, a blue and green tank with a full leather jacket o. Her hair was done like Rachel's and her makeup was beautiful. Quinn stared at Rachel. She looked amazing.

" Hi." Rachel said.

" Hi."

" You look amazing."

" So do you. You always do." Quinn quickly kissed her on th cheek before stepping past a blushing Rachel. " Hi Hiram. Hi, Leroy. How are you?"

" Splendid! thanks fo asking! now you to go on before you miss your reservations. Behave and don't keep our baby out too long!" The girls hugged them and walked out to Quinn's buggy. Rachel reached for the handle. Quinn swatted her hand away and opened the door for her. Rachel giggled and climbed in.

xoxo

The girls had just finished dinner.

" Quinn? I have tickets for us to see a concert." Rachel held up tickets. Quinn took them and gasped. They were Coldplay tickets.

" Oh my gosh Rachel!" I love them! Come on lets go!" Rachel giggled and sld out of the booth. Quinn payed and grabbed Rachels hand.

Once they got into the place the concert was being held. They went o the dance floor. Rachel immediately started swaying to the music. Quinn did the same. Al around them, couples were all over each other nnot caring who saw. Rachel starded rubbing aginst Quinn. Quinn gasped. Rachel chuckled. Rachel turned to face Quinn. She had the most amazing smile on her face. She pulle Quinn in a kiss. Everyone else in the room disppeared, the musiv became distant. Quinn held Rachel tight to her. Rachel giggled and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. They started swaying, not caring if the song wasn't slow. All that mattered was that they were together, and that their love was real.

* * *

**Yay! I finished th is chapter! Chapter 8 will be in progress ASAP! I know this chapter was very different, but things are changing. In the next chapter, can Santana's song to Brittany help her get Brittany? Also, Quinn and Finn talk. Rachel, Kurt,Blaine, And Quinn go on a double date. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I want o espeacially say thankyou to lilyfan1415. Your support means a lot, and I'm glad that you like it. In this chapter, Santana and Quinn alk. Will Santana win Brittany's heart? S: Santana singing X: Rachel singing O: Quinn singing C: Chorus Also I am doing something a little bit differint hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Santana rolled over an slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She grumbled as she got out of bed. She reallydidn't want to get up today. Today was when the plantook action. She stumbled her way to the restroom so she could get a shower in. She stepped into the warm water. She was so nervous. She didn't know if Brittany would want to be with her. Brittany is so innocent, and Santana is a monster. She snatched the shampoo off the shelf. As it eased it's way into her hair, and the scent danced to her nose, she relaxed. She wanted Brit so bad.

After her shower she got a fresh cheerios uniform on and did her hair. Her parents had already left, so she grabbed an orange and left.

* * *

Rachel knocked on Quinn's door. She was jittery. A blonde woman opened the door that was not her girlfriend. The blonde woman smiled.

" Hello,I'm Rachel, Is Quinn here?" Rachels voice fltered. The woman put her hand out for Rachel to shake. Rachel slowly took it.

" Hi, Rachel. Quinn is upstairs, you can go ahead." She opened the door wider to let Rachel in. Rachel stepped in and nodded. Then she bounded up the stairs. She heard the soft tune of music behinf Quinn's door. She creaked it open. Quinn was shuffling around singing.

_I've been waiting all my life for this morning_  
_Just to wake up next to you holding me_  
_And your head is resting gently on my shoulder_  
_Like you're whispering to me_

_I'm in love with you_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_So glad I found you_  
_I'm in love with you_

_When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers_  
_All at once we're getting ready for the day_  
_It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving_  
_Before I go on my way, you say_

_I'm in love with you_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_You're the one I choose_  
_'Cause I'm in love_

_Love is joy and love is pain_  
_It's kissing in the rain_  
_It's doing dishes when it's late_  
_Isn't it, baby_  
_It's the art of compromise_  
_It's hellos and long goodbyes_  
_It's the picture of our lives_  
_Isn't it crazy_

_So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going_  
_And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello_  
_And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you_  
_Of course I do, you know I do_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_You're the one I choose_  
_I'm in love_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_I'm in love with you_

_I love you just the same as I did the day_  
_I fell in love with you_

Rachel smiled. she tiptoed, and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn jumed and turned to where she was facing Rachel. She giggled. Rachel smiled.

" Good morning beautiful." She said kissing Quinn's nose and then her lips. Quinn giggled. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

" Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

" Good, and how about you, beautiful?"

" Great." Quinn captured Rachel's lips before she could say much more. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's cheeks. She kissed her tenderly. The girls were oblivious to Mrs. Fabray stnding right there. Mrs. Fabray stood there in gasped and tried to exit, but stumbled over a shelf. Rachel jumped. Quinn froze. She bit her lip and turned to her horror strucken mom.

" Mom?" Mrs. Fabray got her balance together, and looked at her beautiful baby girl. Quinn looked so scared of her, of what she would do to her obvious relationship.

" How long?" That was all she could say right now. Ths wasn't an easy thing to process. Quinn looked at Rachel.

" A couple of days. Please don't make me end it with her. She is amazing." Rachel smiled and walked to Quinn's side.

" Mrs. Fabray, I know that this is new, beleive me, I was shocked to,but I really care deeply about your daughter." Rachel told . Mrs. Fabray looked at Rachel. Rachel's dark brown eyes burned with sincere. She could respect that. It didn't bother her. What botheed her is how her husband would react. He would be livid.

" I'm okay with it, but Quinn, your father. He'll go livid." Quinn knew this. Her father was horrible to she was eight, he broke her arm because she was playing with a little boy who had two moms. She hated her father ever since.

" I know. Please help me keep this from him."

" Of course." Quinn and Rachel sighed in releif and smiled at each other. Quinn looked back at her mom.

" Thanks, now can we please go to school?"

" Of, course" The girls walked past holding hands. " Hold on, Rachel?" Both girls stopped, and Rachel turned to Mrs. Fabray. " You be good to her." Rachel smiled and nodded. She turned back around and the girls were off to school.

* * *

The whole day Santana had been jumpy. She was so nervous. In minutes, she would be singing to Brittany, and coming out. She was in Biology scowling at the girl in front of her, who was nagging about her boyfriend. The bell rung making her jump. She numbly got up. The hallway buzz was in the backround. The only think she was focused on is her thoughts. She shoved her stuff in her locker, and headed towards the choir room. At the door, she stopped and took a deep breathe. Now or never. Dhe thought. She walked in and took her normal seat next to Rach and Britt. Brittany was curled up in the chair, trail of old tears down her face. Rachel And Quinn were kissing. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" Do yo guys ever stop?" Rachel groeled and turned to Santana.

" Just because your'e nervous doesnt mean you attack me and Quinn." Santana sighed and turned. Mr. Schue came in.

" All right guys! Santana is up first." Santana took another deep breath and stood up. Rachel, mike , Quinn, and Kurt got up too. Santana stood in the canter of the choir room. The music started Santana started.

_S:Something in the way she moves_  
_Attracts me like no other lover_  
_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow_  
_I don't know, _

_C:I don't know_  
_S:You stick around now it may show_  
_I don't know, _

_C:I don't know_

_S:Something in the way she knows_  
_And all I have to do is think of her_  
_Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

Santana ended the song. She stared at her broken Brittany the whole time. The crowd was in tears. They clapped vigorously. Santana ignored it, and walked over to Brittany. Brittany was crying. Santana squatted down in front of her and took her hands. She knew it touched Brittany. Was it enough It had been 2 weeks since artie broke her heart. Santana had practiced for days with what she was going to say after she sang. She stared in to Brittany's eyes.

" Britt, do you remember when we first met? It was in the 5th grade, and we were on the playground. Puck was pulling on your pigtails, and Iwent over and punched him in the face, sorry bout that Puck." Everyone laughed. " Then we were best friends. All through 6th and 7th grade we were inseperable, and then, in eighth, we met Quinn. " Quinn smiled widely. " I remeber the first time we kissed. It was at my birthday slumber party, it was you,me,and Quinn. We were playing truth or dare, and Quinn, dared me to kiss you. Not until that moment, did I realize, I was in love with you. Then the first time we slept together, I'm just gonna say it because everyonr here knows it." Everyone nodded and chuckled." I love you, Brittany. That song I just sang was for you. Brittany S. Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany was crying even harder now. Now she remembers all of that. She nodded her head. Santana smiled and kissed her. Everyone clapped.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up in Blaine's dorm room watching The LIttle Mermaid. Kurt was between his legs. He looked down at his angel. He really was beautiful. He was so happy that he finally asked him out. They had just got to the part where Ariel tries to dtop Ursela at the wedding. Kurt was so engrossed in the movie, and Blaine thought it was adorable. He chuckled, which made Kurt turn his head to Blaine.

" What up, Mr. Chuckle?"

" You are just adorable, and I am just so luvky that you said yes. " Blaine leaned down and stole Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kiss returned it gladly. Kurt moved to where he wwas facing Blaine, but still between his legs not breaking the kiss. He put his hands around Blaine's neck. BLaine could feel Kurt try to deepen it, and he allowed him. They didnd't stop. During this time, Wes and David had walked in. They halted and stared. This was not something you see evryday when you crash your friend's speacial time together. Wes was wide eyed while David smirked. This was bound to happen. After 15 minutes of staring, They cleared their throats in unison. Kurt and Blaine jumped and turned horror stricken. They ooked at each other. Apparently, they went from sitting to laying down.

" Well, that's something I CERTAINLY did not expect. You, Wes?" He smirked. They were containing their laughter as best they could.

" No, I can't say I did." Kurt looked down, and his cheeks turned even redder.

" Well, if you guys are done, Movie Time!" " They jumped on Wes's bed. Kurt and Blaine groaned. It was THEIR turn to pick the movie.

* * *

Quinn was just heading out from the girls walking room when she ran into something huge. She was about to curse whoever it was ou, but turned to see Finn, wide-eyed.

" Oh, sorry Quinn. I was just... I was just trying to get out of here quickly. "He turned to run off, but she told him to stop. He stopped and turned to her.

" It's okay, I'm kind of glad we ran into each other. I want to talk to you. Nothing bad." He stood there silent, but eventually nodded. She smiled." Well how about we go to The Lima Bean and get a coffee?" He nodded. She walked past him and ushered him to follow her to her buggy. She slid into the driver's seat and started it. He clambered in and buckled up. She pulled out of the lot, and made the short ride to the lima bean.

xoxoxo

Quinn sat across from Finn who was looking down at his twiddling thumbs. " Finn?" He looked up at her.

" I'm not mad, and I'm sorry you had to see the whole rehersal thing yesterday. I know you still love her. "

" I do, but I have realized that she is happier with you. She glows more. She smiles more." He dropped his eyes to the table and smiled. Quinn gave a soft smile.

" Finn, I love her so much, and trust me when I say this, I will never ever hurt Rach. I'd kill myself than do that."

" I know. And could I please sing one last duet with her?"

" Of course."

THe rest of the talk was filled about football, and the cheerios.

* * *

Rachel was pacing her bedroom floor. She wanted to sig something for Quinn, but didn't know what. She had called Santana amd Brittany over. They should be there any minute. As if on que, Santana flounces in giggling and pulling Brittany along.

" Okay, Rach, so you need a son to sing to Quinn?"

" YEs and Oh! While your, here, how dare yu try to break me and Quinn up! I thought you were my best friend?"

" I am, I saw what happened in the choir room yesterday. I finally came to terms that your not always going to be at my side. " Rachel smiled and hugged Santana.

" Thanks S."

" No problem. Now back to the real deal. We need to find you a song.

xoxoxo

Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway at exactly eight o clock. She knocked on the door , and it was opened by Leroy.

" Quinn! Hi, Rach is upstairs with Santans Brittany! Go on up!" She thanked him and went up the stairs. Rachel's door was ajar.

" Rach, no! Stop!"

" San! This is not right!" Quin felt fear rise up in her stomach.

" THe song has to be perfect!" Quinn stopped. " She did it for me, I have to for her!" Quinn smiled. She knew what was going on now. She opened the door preteending she didn't hear her. Rachel jumped back and S went over to Brittany and kissed her deeply. Brittany moaned in surprise. Santana pushed B onto the bed and got on top of her. Their hands started wandering." Okay! S, B, Please stop!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. Santana growled and pull away.

" Rach, I love you but , I was about to get my lady kisses on!" Rachel chuckled. She would do anything for this latina. It's funny how things chane , just like tha. She went from S's punching bag, to her best friend.

" I'm sorry. Me and Quinn will go downstairs." Quinn raised one eyebrow up. She allowed themto do this? In her Bed? Rachel saw this and turned to explain. " They did it once at a party. Long story." Then she grabbed Quinns hand, and led her out the door, closing the door softly. As the door closed, Quinn got a peek in. It was even worse then before! They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Rachel went to the fridge and got out eggs and milk, then she shuffled over to the pantry and summong the flour and sugar. She came over and srt everything to where Quinn was sitting.

" Uh, Babe? What are you doing?" Quinn asked uncertain. The smile she got took her breathe away.

" We are baking a cake." She smiled sweetly. Quinn heard a loud thud above. Rachel was laughing. " Don't pay attention to that." They started to bake. While they were mixing ingredients, they started talking about movies.

" Rach, I'm telling you, Letty is awful. Giselle is hot!" They were in a Fast and the Furious who's hotter battle.

" Hmmm, maybe you are right." Rachel got a handful of flour." Know-it-all." She threw it at Quinn. Quinn gasped and Rachel started laughing. Quinn grabbed the measuring cup full of sugar and dumped it on Rachels head. She shreiked. " Now your gonna get it Quinnie!" She grabbed the huge bowl filled with brown sugar at Quinn. In return, Quinn poured water on her.

Once all the containents were gone, the were laughing too hard. Quinn moved a peice of Rachels hair. Rachels chocolate looked into hazel. Rachel seized the moment a surged her lips forward to catch Quinns. Quinn moaned and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and deepened the kiss. quinn got a sudden idea. She lifted Rachel from her waist, and set her on the counter. Rachel moaned and wrapped her legs around Quinn's lowe torso. They stayed like that until it wasn't enough. Rachl slowly layed back, and pulled Quinn with her.

Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand down Rachel's stairs, and heard noises in the kitchen. They turned the corner to see a sight. Antana smirked and pulled out her phone. She pressed play and silently chuckled. After a few minutes, she hit stopped and put her phone up. She cleared her throat. They didn't break apart. She coughed loudly making the two girls jump.

" S! Really don't sneak up on us lik that!" Quinn said. Santana just laughed harder.

" Well rach, why don't you guys go get cleaned up, while Me and Britt pick a movie?"

" Okay," Rachel said. She grabbed Quinn's hand and made her way up the stairs. About a minute later she padded down them and stopped halfay. " Also no disney or musicals, or kids movies." Santana nodded.

* * *

Rachel walked into the steamy bathroom with clothes in her hand. Quinn was showerin, also she was singing on the top of her lungs to the musc on her ipod.

_Money's the motivation,_  
_Money's the conversation,_  
_You on vacation, we gettin' paid so_  
_We on paycation, I did it for the fam_  
_It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am_  
_Yeah, it's the life I chose_  
_Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed_  
_And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove_  
_You can catch me kissin' my girl with both eye closed_  
_Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking_  
_Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it_  
_You use plastic, we 'bout cash,_  
_I see some people ahead that we gon' pass, yeah!_

_I never feared death or dying_  
_I only fear never trying_  
_I am whatever I am,_  
_Only God can judge me, now_  
_One shot, everything rides on tonight_  
_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_  
_This moment, we own it_  
_A I'm not to be played with_  
_Because it can get dangerous_  
_See these people I ride with_  
_This moment, we own it_

_And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with_  
_Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find Wiz_  
_In the new car or in the crowd with_  
_My new broad, that's a fine chick_  
_And the wonder squad, I'm down with_  
_(ain't no way around it)_  
_What you say? Tell me what you say_  
_Working hard, repping for my dogs, do this everyday,_  
_Taking off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,_  
_Like the mob all you do is call_  
_Catch you if you fall, Young Khalifa_

_I never feared death or dying_  
_I only fear never trying_  
_I am whatever I am,_  
_Only God can judge me, now_  
_One shot, everything rides on tonight_  
_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_  
_This moment, we own it_  
_A I'm not to be played with_  
_(I ride or die for mine)_  
_Because it can get dangerous_  
_See these people I ride with_  
_(I ride or die for love)_  
_This moment, we own it_

_This the biggest day of my life_  
_We got big guns, been graduated from knives_  
_It's the day in the life and I'm ready to ride_  
_Got the spirit, I'm feeling like a killer inside_  
_uh, financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet_  
_Riding with the plugs so I'm close to the outlet_  
_At the red light, rims sitting off set_  
_I look better on your girl (than her outfit)_

_Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran_  
_We the fam and loyalty never change up_  
_Been down since day one, look at where we came from_  
_Jumping out on anybody who try to say something one thing about it_  
_Got a problem, I got the same one_  
_Money rose, we fold_  
_Plenty clubs we closed,_  
_Follow the same code_  
_Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control_

_One shot, everything rides on tonight_  
_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_  
_This moment, we own it_  
_A I'm not to be played with_  
_(I ride or die for mine)_  
_Because it can get dangerous_  
_See these people I ride with_  
_(I ride or die for love)_  
_This moment, we own it_

_This moment, we own it_  
_I ride or die for mine_  
_I'm ride or die material_  
_One life to live so here we go_  
_This moment, we own it_

Rachel loved that song in _Fast &amp; Furious 6_, but she didn't know Quinn did. She finaaly set the clothes down and left to her bathroom. She started to shower at setting of warm mist. She too set her iod up, btu to her classic rock.

_Step inside, walk this way_  
_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_  
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
_Television lover, baby, go all night_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!_  
_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon, fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_  
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_  
_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_  
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_  
_Tease a little more_  
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_  
_Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
_Sweet to taste, saccharine_  
_'cause I'm hot, say_ what,_ sticky sweet_  
_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Oh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Get it, come get it_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Ooh_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Yeah! Sugar me!_

Rachel stepped out humming the tune to the song as she got dressed. She walked into her and gasped. Quinn was standing there smiling at her.

" You sang beautifully." Quinn said. She walked over to Rachel and kissed her softly.

" Now come on, lover girl. We have to go downstairs. As they walked down, both their phones beeped. It was from facebook. They both got in.

**Santana Lopez **posted a video that **Rachel Berry **and **Quinn Fabray **are tagged in.

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Puckzilla, and 18 others like this )**

**Rachel Berry:** Santana Lopez! Take that down, NOW!

(**Quinn Fabrayt Likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel: **This what I saw yesterday everytime I went upstairs to warn them in the morning!

**Blaine Anderson: **I know sweetie. And why are they covered in baking ingredients?

**Quinn Fabray: **We were baking a cake.

**Santana Lopez: **No, more like you were baking Rachel's cake. WANKY!

**( Puckzilla and 4 others like this )**

**Puckzilla: **Get Some, Fabray!

**Rachel Berry: **Shut it, Puckerman! -_-

**Puckzilla: **Only works with Kurt, Rach!

**Kurt Hummel: **-_-

**Puckzilla: **AHHHHHH! * Runs for the hills*

**Kurt Hummel: ** Sorry Rach, Only works with me. Seriously. My boyfriend screeched and his under my bed. Apparently I do the Glare when I type it.

**Blaine Anderson:** * Slowly crawls from underneath the bed* Kurt, It is really scary!

**( Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez, and 6 others like this)**

**Finn Hudson: **I get that look evrytime I try to touch his hair.

**( Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Hiram Berry: **RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! THIS IS TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE AND REALLY? ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER?

**( Leroy Berry likes this )**

**Rachel Berry:** Dad? Daddy? I thought you guys were in a meeting?

**LeRoy Berry: **We were. We are in a break. We decided to check your Facebook, and we find a video of You and Quinn making-out on our kitchen counter!'

**Puckzilla: **Busted!

**Kurt hummel:** -_-

**( Quinn Fabray, Rachel berry, Mercedes Jones and 1 other like this)**

**Puckzilla: *** Cowers into corner*

**Kurt Hummel: **And my boyfirend is buryimg his face in my shoulder.

**( Rachel Berry and 10 others like this)**

* * *

Rachel trudged to the choir room the next day. She had gotten a lecture from her dads this morning at breakfeast. They just put a damper on Rachel's plans. She walked in and immediately took the center spot on the floor.

" Hey guys I have a song for a speacial someone. Her backups, Santana and Brittany, came up behind her. Tina started recording.

R: How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

SB: away, away, away  
R: What you do so naturally

SB : turally, turally, turally

R: You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally

SB: you know it does,

R: it comes naturally  
Mmmm, yeah

And it takes my breath away

SB: away, away

every time  
What you do so naturally

When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away

Everything, baby, comes naturally

* * *

**Tina Cohen- Chang posted a video that Rachel Berry and Quinn fabray is tagged in**

**( Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and 18 others like this )**

**Rachel Berry: **I love you, babe.

**( Quinn Fabray likes this )**

**Quinn Fabray:** I love you too.

**( Rachel Berry likes this ) **

**Rachel Berry: **awwwwkflvffkelgnlehow;j

**Kurt Hummel: **What the-?!

**Blaine Anderson: **Uh, babe? They are making out on your bed again.

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Santana lopez: *** runs to mexico *

**Blaine Anderson: Rachel Berry &amp; Quinn Fabray, **Run!

* * *

**Okay! This chapter is up! Sorry it took so long. I got really busy. I hope you like the Facebook Thing. Please give me your opinions on it. Should I keep on it? Next Chapter: Regionals. **

**_"I'm In Love With You"_\- Joy Williams**

**_"Something"_ \- The Beatles **

**"_We Own It"_ \- 2 Chainz and Wiz kalifa**

**"_Pour Some Sugar On Me"_ \- Def Leperd**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long wait, weather has been chaotic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. ( All ) R: Rachel F: Finn G: Girls Q: Quinn S: Santana B: Brittany M: Mike T: Tina P: Puck**

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath before entering the choir room. Today was THE day._ Regionals_.THe word brought so many heartbreaking memories. Quinn having her baby. Them losing. They can't lose again, they just can't! Everybody watched her as she made her way to her seat next to Quinn and Santana. Quinn smiled st her.

" Hey, gorgeous! Are you ready for today?" Quinn said. She pecked Rachel's cheek earning a faint smile. She knew Regionals brought bad memories for Rachel. They had lost, Quinn had her baby, and worst of all, her mother didn't want her. It was bad for Quinn too, but at least she isn't pregnant.

Everyone chattered until Mr. Schuester came in.

" Ok Guys! It's time. I just want to tell you to do your best, and that you will be great." He smiled at them. " Okay, now lets load that bus." He turned to walk out. Everyone got up and started gathering their things. Quinn took Rachel's hand and they walked out. THey took the seats in the very back, and San and Britt took the seats next to them. Santana leaned over to Rachel.

" So, how are you and Q? I want to thankyou again for getting me Britt."

" WE are wonderful, and no problem. You are my best friend. I would do anything for you." Thats all that was said, until they whipped out their phones.

**Santana Lopez: **On the way to Regionals! Gonna kicks Yall's ass **Kurt Hummel!**

**( RAchel Berry, Brittany Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 8 others like this )**

**Kurt Hummel: **I wouldn't be so sure. Me and my fellow warblers have a kickin' setlist**.**

**( Blaine anderson and 14 others like this ) **

**Rachel Berry: **Sorry, Kurt, but we are going to blow you away.

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't thimk so Rachel. We are going to be all sorts of Dapper sexy!

**( Kurt Hummel, Wes montgomery and 12 others like this )**

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, you will be dapper sexy, the rest of us will be the dreamy schoolboys.

**( Wes Montegomery and 13 others like this )**

**Santana Lopez: **Well, whe are gonna release a can of whoop ass on you! Well we are here alas. Peace out Bitches!

**( Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray , Brittany peirce and 45 others like this )**

* * *

Rachel watched in joy as Aural Itensity bombed their performance. She looked at Quinn next to her and noticed she was doing the same. With Sue being the new coach, they hadn't known what to expect but they really didn't expect them to sing _Jesus Is A Friend of Mine_. After it was over applause boomed. Rachel couldn't beleive it. THeir was a thirty minute intermission, so it was time to get ready. Rachel grabbed the blue satin dress and went into the individual dressing cubicles. She slid thedress over her head and put the boots on. She slid out to find Quinn next to an empty chair doing her makeup. She went to sit next to her.

" Are you ready?" She asked Quinn.

" YEah, are you."

Of course, I"m a little nervous but I'll get over it." Quinn chuckled and kissed her cheek.

" Ok guys, gather round" Mr. Schue called to them. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and went into the now forming circle. " I don't have that much to sy but do your best, and remember that it doesn't matter if we win. As long as we do it together. On the count of three. 1...2...3!

" Amazing !" Everyone shouted together. They headed to the door. The whole way to backstage, Rachel had a knot in her stomach. She just hoped they wouldn't think their song was stupid. She heard the announcer call them out. She took a deep breath, and took the stage. She looked out into the crowd, and a spark went through her.

_What have I done?_  
_I wish I could run,_  
_Away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
_Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_  
_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_  
_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_  
_To get it right?_

The crowd burst with applause as Rachel ended. She went a faced away from the crowd next to Quinn. They waited for the applause to die down. then the Intro started.

_R: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
_Probably started off like me_  
_You may say that I'm a freakshow_

_S:I don't care_  
_R: But, hey, give me just a little time_  
_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_R:All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_(Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth)_  
_RF:So everyone can hear_  
_(Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down)_  
_RF:Baby, I don't care_  
_(Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out)_  
_(You wanna be)_  
_(You wanna be)_  
_(A loser like me)_  
_(A loser like me)_

_F:Push me up against the locker_  
_And hey, all I do is shake it off_  
_(I'll get you back when I'm your boss)_  
_F:I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_  
_'Cause hey, I could be a (superstar)_  
_F:I'll see you when you wash my car_

_R:All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_(Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth)_  
_R:So everyone can hear_  
_(Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down)_  
_RF:Baby, I don't care_  
_(Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out)_  
_(You wanna be)_  
_R:You wanna be_  
_(A loser like me)_  
_(A loser like me)_  
_R: A loser like me_

_G:Hey, you, over there_  
_Keep the L up-up in the air_  
_R:Hey, you, over there_  
_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_  
_R:You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_  
_Like a rocket, just watch me go_  
_G:Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_  
_I can only be who I are_

_(Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth)_  
_R:So everyone can hear_  
_(Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down)_  
_RF:Baby, I don't care_  
_(Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out)_  
_R:You wanna be_  
_(You wanna be)_  
_R:A loser like me_  
_(A loser like me)_

_(Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth)_  
_RF:So everyone can hear_  
_(Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down)_  
_RF:Baby, I don't care_  
_(Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out)_  
_R:You wanna be_  
_(You wanna be)_  
_A loser like me _

_R:A loser like me_  
_(A loser like me)_

_R:A loser like me_  
_(A loser like me)_

One more song, Quinn thought. One more. The applause died, and the third intro started.

_R:Alabama, Arkansas,_  
_I do love my Ma and Pa_  
_Not the way that I do love you_

_Q:Well, holy moly me oh my_  
_You're the apple of my eye_  
_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

_S:Man, oh, man, you're my best friend_  
_I scream it to the nothingness_  
_There ain't nothing that I need_

_RQ:Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie_  
_Chocolate candy, my oh my_  
_Ain't nothing please me more than you_

_SB:Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_  
_(Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you)_

_P:La la la la_  
_Take me home_  
_FP:Daddy, I'm coming home_

_Q:I'll follow you into the park,_  
_Through the jungle, through the dark_  
_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

_R:Moats and boats, and waterfalls,_  
_Alleyways, and payphone calls_  
_I been everywhere with you_

_(that's true)_

_M:Laugh until we think_

_T:we'll die,_  
_M:Barefoot on a_

_T:summer night_  
_MT:Never could be sweeter than with you_

_S: And in the streets we're running afree,_  
_Like it's only_

_B:you and me,_  
_SB:Geez, you're something to see._

_RQ:Home, let me come home_  
_(Home is wherever I'm with you)_  
_(Home,)_

_R:let me come home_  
_RQ:Home is wherever I'm with you_

_(Home, let me come home,_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_  
_Home, let me come home,_  
_Home is when I'm alone with you)_

_(Alabama, Arkansas,_  
_I do love my Ma and Pa_  
_Moats and boats, and waterfalls,_  
_Home is when I'm alone with you)_

As the song came to the end, Quinn smiled at Rachel. It had took Mr. Schue a little convincing to let them sing with each other. They exited the stage. As soon as Quinn and Rachel were out of sight, Quinn wrapped Rachel in her arms and kissed her deeply. Rachel smiled.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **WOW! Those two original songs New Directions!

**( Blaine anderson and 40 others like this )**

**Rachel Berry: T**old you.

**Blaine Anderson:** That you did Rachel, that you did.

**( Rachel berry, Kurt Hummel and 80 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry:** One of my many talents.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Santana Lopez: **Rach! Come on it's time!

* * *

They all stood there, hands entertwined and heads down. Aural intesit came in 3rd so it was them and The Warblers. Rachel wanted Them to win, but she also wanted Kurt to win.

" In first place..." Mrs. Stevens paused for that dramatic moment." THe New Directions! Your going to Nationals!" Th crowd burst and Rachel leapt into Quinns arms they had won. Quinn gave her a sweet kiss. They both giggled and cheered with their friends.

* * *

It was over, Kurt told himself. Tey came in second. He really wanted to win. He felt bad cause Blaine did the duet thing for him. That was the reason they lost. He knew it. BLaine hugged him.

" Kurt, it's okay. They were just better. Those songs were amazing." Kurt knew he was right. They did pull out all the stops. He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

" Your right. I just realy wanted to win." Blaine hugged him apollagetically.

" Hey, we got each other out of all of this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Kurt smiled. He had gotten Blaine with him at Dalton. Maybe he didn't need to win. He kissed Blaine deeply.

* * *

Quinn heard a soft knock and growled. Right now, she and Rachel were in her room. Quinn threw a victory party, and the two snuck off. Rachel was underneath Quinn right now panting. Quinn got off of her and they straightened up.

" Yes?" Quinn asked. Her mother opened the door.

" Hry, honey I was just wondering if you could come back downstairs?"

" Sure mom. No problem." Mrs. Fabray smile, and closed the door. Rachel hopped off the bed, but before she could get out the door, she was caught by the wrist and spun around. Quinnn's lips attached themselves to hers. She moaned. Sh was so happy.

" I love you." She told Quinn.

" I love you too. Can I stay over."

"Sure! But babe, we should get downstairs." Rachel walked out and downstairs. Quinn chuckled and followed. Before she got to the bottom step, she looked a ther beautiful girlfriend, and all her friends. Their joyous faces. She knew that they would be friends forever, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this one is so short, and that it took so long, but I got busy. I am only going to have a few more chapters so. Please reveiw! In the next chapter Quinn and Rachel are caught by the worst person. What will happen? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Torn**

**Disclamer: I Don't own Glee. In this chapter, someone catches Quinn ad Rach.**

**R: Rach Q: Quinn S: SAntana B: Brittany**

* * *

Rachel jumped out of her seat and raced to her locker. She grabbed her backpack, and she was off running again to Quinn's buggy. Quinn had stayed over the night before, so she is staying over at Quinn's. The only thing is, they have to be extra careful at Quinn's. AT her house, all they do is make-out.

She was out of breath when she got their to find Quinn waiting. Quinn chuckled.

" Someone was in a hurry." She said. She got in the car and so did Rachel. Ten minutes later they were pulled up to Quinn's house. Rachel gathered her stuff. Mrs. Fabray welcomed them when they got home, and warned Quinn her father would be home in 2 hours, so if they wanted to do anything they needed to before he got home. They nodded and headed to Quinn's room. Rachel kicked her shoes of and laid on her stomach with her history book in front of slid beside her doing the same thing.

* * *

" Ugh! I am so bored!" Rachel whined. Quinn chuckled.

" Babe, we have to study."

" I know, but I am so bored." Quinn laughed and went back to reading her history book. Rachel hadn't said anymore. Suddenly, she felt a foot rub against her calf. She looked at Rachel who was looking at her hstory book.

" What areyou doing?" Rachel looked up innocently.

" Nothing, I'm studying." Quinn let it go. She felt the foot rub aginst her again. This time, she tuened Rachel on to her back and stradled her. '

" I know you were doing something there!" Rachel chuckled.

" WEll, i wanted my baby to stop studying."

"WEll you got your wish." She took Rachel's mouth into a deep kiss that intesified immediately. Rachel hooked her hands to Quinn's lower back. Quinn trailed a line of kisses from Rachel's mouth to her neck. She kissed her pulse point, and she felt Rachel shiver. She kissed it again. This earned a gasp. Rachel pushed her head abck up to hers and kissed her.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Quinn jumped and got off rachel. Her eyes filled with fear. Her dad was standing in front of her, face red, fists clenched.

" LUCY QUINN FABRAY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" He shouted. The harshness of his voice made Rachel jump. Quinn got up.

" Daddy, this is Rachel, my girlfriend. We have been dating for almost a month."

" NO! THIS FILTH WON'T BE IN MY HOUSE! YOU AND HER ARE THROUGH. GET HER OUT NOW!" Quinn cried out and fell to her knees.

" No daddy Pl-"

" NO! MY DECISION IS FINAL!" He stormed out. Quinn turned to rAchel, and saw tears in her eyes. She went over to her and took her in her arms.

" Shhh. Rach, it's okay. No matter what I will love you. I love you so much. I don't want this to end I don't. I love you." RAchel sobbed into her. Mrs. Fabray walked in.

" Sweetie, she has got to leave. Your father is allowing you to take her home, and then you come straight back." Quinn nodded, and pulled Rachel to her feet. Rachel grabbed her stuff. Quinn helped her into the buggy, and then started the short ride to Rachel's house.

xoxoxoxo

Quinn pulled up to Rachel's driveway and got out. She went to Rachel's side, and helped her out. When they got to the front door, she looked at her broken angel. TEar stains were all over. She cupped her angel's cheeks, ank kissed her with all the passion she can. This was the last time she was gong to get to do this.

" I love you. Don't forgrt that, I love you." Quinn told her as she planted kisses all over Rachel's face. Rachel cried louder. Quinn ad tears running down her face.

" I love you too." Rachel said. She kissed Quinn one more time and closed the door, seperating her from the person she loved. Sh started breathing heavily, and her chest ached. She fell to the ground, and she curled into the fetal position. she started wailing. Hiram came flying from the living room. He kneeled next t his daughter terrified.

" Baby, whats wrong?" Rachel started gasping.

" I wa-wa-was at Q-Q-Q-uinns and h-h-er father caught us, and h-he made her break up with me!" She wailed louder. Hiram hugged his daughter to his chest. He knew now that Quinn was the lov of her life.

He helped her up to her bed and covered her shivering body up. He kissed her forehead and stepped outta the room. He put his phone to his ear hoping they would pick up.

"Yo, this is Santana" H sighed with releif. Rache needed her.

" Hello, Santana? This Is Rachel's dad. Can you come over? She really needs you. She was over at Quinn's and her father caught them, and made Quinn break up with Rachel. Rachel is wailing." There was silence for a minute.

" I'm on my way. Can I stay over?"

" Of course!"

"Thanks Mr. B! Be there soon." She hung up, and he sighd, going back into his wailing daughters room.

* * *

Quinn walked in her front door sniffling. Her dad was in the living room waiting for her. She walked into the living room and stood in front of her.

" You are not to leave this house for 2 months. You may not go to school, and I want your phone and laptop." He bluntly said. She nodded. She went to go to her room, but he stopped her. " I'm not finished. YOU ARW NOT A FILTHY PERSON! YOU DON'T LIKE GIRLS, YOU HEAR ME?"

" Yes sir" He dismissed her so she could go get her stuff. A few mintes later she came back down with all her stuff.

" I will notify the school." He left up to his office. Quinn started crying. She wasn't to see her beautiful angel anymore.

* * *

RAchel was wrapped in Santana's arms. She was now quietly weeping.

" It's okay Rach. It's not your fault. She shouldv'e stuck up o her dad. Can I tell you something?"

" What?"

"I actually really like you, and Brittany does too."

"What are you saying?"

" I'm saying Me,you, and Britt can all date together." Rachel wasn't sure. She loved Quinn, and she knew Quinn loved her. There was stilla part of her that had hope for her and Quinn.

" I don't know S. Can i think about it?"

" Sure. Now lets pop in a movie and lay down." She put in Wicked and snuggled with Rachel. She would do anything for her best frend. She is heartbroken as well. After the first thirty minutes, the two had fallen asleep, Rachel broken.

* * *

Rachel curled up in her chair in Glee. Santana had an arm around her. Nobody said anything. Mr. Schue came in with a frown on his face.

" Guy,s Quinn will not be joining us for 2 months." Rchel looked up and tears filled her eyes. Santana's eyes almost popped out of her head, and shee to excuse her and Rach for a minute, and dragged Rache to the bthroom. Rachel cried even harder. Santana rubbed her back soothingly.

" I can't even see her." She said.

" I know, but hey it will be okay. You are strong. You can do this." she pecked Rachel on the lips, shocking her best friend. " Your going to go back in there, and be the strong Rachel I know. Sing your heart out." Rachel nodded. Santana cleaned her face up and walked her back tothe choir room.

" Mr. Schue? Can I sing something? Rachel asked. He nodded and she stood in front of everyone. She looked at the band.

_ R:I thought, I saw a woman brought to life_

_She was warm, she came around and she was dignified_  
_She showed me what it was to cry_

_Well, you couldn't be that woman I adored_  
_You don't seem to know_  
_Seem to care what your heart is for_  
_But I don't know her anymore_

_There's nothing where she used to lie_  
_The conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_Should have seen just what was there_  
_And not some holy light_

_It crawled beneath my veins_  
_And now I don't care, I had no luck_  
_I don't miss it all that much_  
_There's just so many things_  
_That I can touch, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

_There's nothing where she used to lie_  
_My inspiration has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's right, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on this floor_

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_  
_Bound and broken on the floor_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Everyone quietly clapped. Santana got up and hugged her.

* * *

Quinn looked out the window. What had she done? She couldn't se her girlfriend now. She loved Rachel so much. She was broken. It was only a week, and she missed Rachel like crazy. It was like prison right now for her. She only wished that she could see Rachel again. One day, she thought. one day she will get to see her angel agin.

* * *

**Rachel Berry is now single**

**Kurt Hummel: **What happened?

**Rachel Berry: **Her dad.

**Mercedes Jones: **Is that why she isn't in school?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, no I'm going to go cry my eyes out!

Rachel got off and curled up in her bed. She put her earbuds in and sang along to _We Own it_. She missed Quinn so much. Quinn wasn't responding to her texts, and her facebook wall was down. It was like she just disappeared. Rache stopped. Quinn loves her, she knows that, but she can't be with her. She shouldn't be waiting for nothing to happen. She text Santana.

**R: _Yes, I'll be with you and Britt. I can't stand here waiting for nothing to happen. It's been a month._**

**_S: Yay! That's my Rach. Me and Britt can come over for a sleepover if you want?_**

**_R: That's okay maybe tomorrow._**

**_S: Okay. I love you Rach._**

**_R: Love you too._**

Rachel curled back up. What did she just do? She was moving on.

xoxoxo

The next morningSantaa picked her up for school. Santana leaned over and kissed her cheek.

" Morning!" Britt said cheerily.

" Morning B!" Rachel said with just as much enthusiasm. Santana groaned.

" Okay , I love you both, but Your cheeriness this early is making me sick." Rachel and Brittany laughed.

" WEll let's take this school by storm."

* * *

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana walked into the choir room singing, the music playing.

_R:You say you want a revolution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We all want to change the world_  
_S:You tell me that it's evolution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We all want to change the world_

_RSB:But when you talk about destruction_  
_Don't you know that you can count me out_

_B:Don't you know it's gonna be alright_  
_RSB:Alright, alright_

_S:You say you got a real solution_  
_Well, you know_  
_R:We'd all love to see the plan_  
_B:You ask me for a contribution_  
_Well, you know_  
_RS:We're all doing what we can_

_RSB:But if you want money for people with minds that hate_  
_All I can tell you is brother you have to wait_

_R:Don't you know it's gonna be alright_  
_Alright, alright, al..._

_RB:You say you'll change the constitution_  
_Well, you know_  
_S:We all want to change your head_  
_BS:You tell me it's the institution_  
_Well, you know_  
_R:You'd better free your mind instead_

_RSB:But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao_  
_You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow_

_B:Don't you know know it's gonna be alright_  
_RSB:Alright, alright_

_R:Alright, alright_  
_S:Alright, alright_  
_B:Alright, alright_  
_RSB:Alright, alright_

Everyone whooped and hollered. Rachel had a smile on her face. The whole glee club looked at her in shock. Santana went up to her her and kissed her. The club went silent.

" Okay, I realized that I can't wait for nothing to happen with Quinn, so I agreed to date Santana and Brittany." Rachel explained. She still wasn't used to it. She still missed Quinn, and still wanted to be with her. The glee club shrugged and the day went on normally.

* * *

Quinn cried into her pillow. She was so alone. She was desperate to see her Rachel. She hated not being able to see her. She know's that Rach will move on. She is so scared of it. She cries even more. She needs to sing how she feels. She needs to let it out in song. She needs her Rachel. She takes in a deep breath, and raspily sings:

_I thought that things like this get better with time_  
_But I still need you, why is that?_  
_You're the only image in my mind_  
_So I still see you... around_

_I miss you like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_Said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_Words don't ever seem to come out right_  
_But I still mean them, why is that?_  
_It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel_  
_But I still need to, why is that?_

_I miss you like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_I said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_It don't matter who you are_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_  
_No matter who you love_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_

_I miss you like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_I said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_It don't matter who you are_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_  
_No matter who you love_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_

She sighed, and smiled. She finally told how she feels through song. Mrs. Fabray was unknown outside her door crying. She saw the love Quinn and Rachel had when she first knew. She saw the love. It's breaking her to ee her daughter like this, but what can she do? She can't say no to him, she just cant. She sighs and goes back to making dinner. He will be home soon.

xoxoxo

**2 weeks later:**

Rachel laughed as Santana chased her around her backyard. She has fun with them, but she didn't love her or Britt romantically. S is like her sister. The truth was she still loved Quinn. Yes, it was nice being popular, but she misses her Quinn more than anything. She remembers her lemon shampoo, and the way her eyes lit up when they woke up in each others arms. She remembered that night she stayed over after Regionals, she wouldn't let Rachel kiss her until they were finished with Aladdin. She was such a tease that night. Rachel also missed how warm she felt with Quinn. It was like she was falling.

" HEy, babe? You ok?" Santana asked.

" Yeah, yeah just thinking."

" About what?"

" Nationals. It's in 2 weeks!"

"I know right!" The two girls sat there chattering about nationals until San had to leave. She kissed Rachel goodnight, which was weird to Rach, and left. Rachel went up to her room and got ready for bed. As she drifted to sleep, all she could think about, was Quinn.

* * *

Santana knew that Rachel only loved her in the sisterly way. She did too, but she also knew she needed someone. She knew Rachel thinks about Quinn all the time. She knew she would have to end it soon. Rachel would always be her best friend no matter what. It was funny to her how you can hate someone, then they are the person that you trust so much in a flash. Ten minutes alone with Rach had taught her that. Rachel deserved to be loved. Quinn is her true love, Santana could see it, but how can they be together?

* * *

_**Rachel was in a feild the smell of lemons dance around her nose. Warm mist wet her lips. THen, she saw her. Quinn. She laughed and lunged forward. She ran into Quinn's arms and buried her face in her neck. She pulled her head back and kissed Quinn passionateley. **_

_**" I missed you so much!" She cried.**_

_**" I missed you too!" Quinn whispered. Rachel didn't let go of Quinn. She was reunited with her true love."**_

Rachel was awoken by her alarm beeping. She growled. _It was all a dream _she thought. Quinn, the kiss, a dream. She felt a cold tear run down her cheek. She sighed and got dressed for school.

* * *

Kurt hasn't talked to Rach in over a month. He knew about the break-up. He wanted to tell her he was coming back to Mckineley, but how? He really missed his best friend. He has been spending a lot of time with Blaine though. THeir relationship is so wonderful. Everyday is magical.

" HEy babe!" Blaine said has he sat next to Kurt.

" Hey,Whats up?"

" How about we go see Rach?" Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement. He jumped up.

" YEs! Yes! Yes!" HE gave BLaine a kiss. BLaine chuckled into it, and wraped his arms around his Kurt. The kiss intensified quickly, and before they knew they were laying on Kurt's bed. " Maybe we can leave a bit later." Kurt mumbled.

" YEah...Later" BLain was too dazed to properly reply.

* * *

**Yes! another chapter. NOw i think I am going to do two more chapters and be done. Please Review. Next chapter, What will happen with Quinn and Rachel? Can they be together? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**R: Rachel Q: Quinn B: Brittany S: SAntana ( all ) P: Puck K:KUrt T: Tina M: MIke MR: MERCEDES - Girls only -**

* * *

RAchel absentmindly walked to math. In 2 days Quinn would be back. How was she going to say that she's dating Santana and Brittany? She took her seat at the front and dragged her journal out. She silently coped the notes, and just sat there. How was she supposed to be around Quinn and pretend that she has moved on. She couldn't.

" Ms. Berry?" A voice drew her out of the thoughts. She looked to see Miss Thackett - her new math teacher - staring at her. " Your answer?" Rachel looked at her. She hadn't heard the question.

" I'm sorry ma'am, what's the question again?" People behind started to murmur. Rachel Berry ALWAYS listened.

" What form is this linear equation in, _Y= mx+b_?" Rachel didn't know. She had knew yesterday, but it slipped her mind.

" I don't know ma'm." Every one gaped at her. She stood up, and ran out of the class- not looking back.

* * *

**Kurt: _Hey, wanna meet up with me and Blaine at the Lima Bean in an hour?_**

**Rachel : _Sure, but please no mushy stuff between the two of you._**

**Kurt: _Deal. I have some good news for you._**

**_Rachel: I doubt it. Today has been horrible. I didn't know a question in math, and i ran out :/._**

Kurt dropped his phone in peer shock. Blaine loked at him concerned.

" It's okay Blaine. I'm glad we are going to see Rach. She walked out of math." He reassured Blaine. Even Blaine gasped at this. It wasn't normal for Rach to do this. He wrapped an arm around Kurt for comfort. " We need to head out." Kurt stood up, taking Blaine's hand in his. He lightly kissed him. He was so lucky. Then, they walked out into the chilly day.

* * *

Rachel waited quietly at the Lima Bean for Kurt and Blaine. She had got ther early, due to her running out. She thought of how she and Quinn used to come here before school. How morning was still lurking in Quinn's hazel orbs. Kurt and Blaine bustled in.

" SOrry, Rach! Traffic!" Kurt said out of breath. He pulled up a chair across from her and laid his coat on the back of it. " Blaine? The usual." BLaine nodded, and went into theline. Kurt looked after him, then turned back to Rachel. " So, How are you feeling?"

" I miss her. THe lemon scent of her hair. THe way she smiled at me. I only love S and Q in the sisterly way, but I know I can't be with Q." She started to tear. Blaine took a seat next to Quinn thenn.

" Hey, Rach it's okay. You will find that person. I never thought I would meet this person, that I could love, and tell everything to, but I did. Do you know how I knew Kurt was it for me?" SHe shook her head." I looked into his eyes, and my day lit up. I saw waht could be in the future. You will know when you found that person when, they make you feel like your on a rollercoaster, when you can confide in them, if they make your day SO much better. You will find her one day." He took as ip of his coffee. All of them were silent.

Kurt's heart swelled. He saw Rachel tearing and in thought. BLaine looked at them in concern. Kurt decided to break the silence.

" That's Beautiful Blaine, and absouluteley right!" He kissed Blaine tenderly.

" Ewwww! Guys, no mushy please! Also, what's the big news?" Kurt looked at Blaine sending the message, _ready?_ . Blaine nodded. Kurt grinned goofily at Rach. He was letting the silence intense the moment.

" I'm coming back to Mckineley!" He smiled. Rahel laughed and smiled.

" Oh my gosh KUrt! Yay! You'll love ouur set list!" The rest of the time was talking about Glee CLub.

xoxoxoxo

_RAchel pulled out of the Lima Bean in deep thought. She thought of what Blaine said. Will she meet that person? She didn't know. Agitated, she flipped the radio song, _

_There's no love, like your love_  
_And no other, could give more love_  
_There's nowhere, unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah_

Rachel came to a stop light. She gasped as a lightbulb went off in her head. When the light turned Green, she turned left instead of Right. To her true love's house.

* * *

_Quinn's THE one._ Rachel thought as she drove to Quinn's house. She had to see her. She had to feel her. Quinn made her smile, laugh, and most of made her feel speacial. She could always trust Quinn. Quinn was the love of her life. No doubt.

She pulled up to Quinn's house and got out. Her father wouldn't be home for a while. She charged to the front door, and confidently knocked. Mrs. Fabray answered, the grin sliding of her face.

" What are you doing here?" She asked Rachel." If he comes home and see you..."

" Please Mrs. Fabray, I have to see her, I will be back before he comes home." Mrs. Fabray saw in Rachel's eyes what she saw in her daughters, _love._She sighed.

"All right." Rachel thanked her and bolted up the stairs. She made her way to Quinn's door, and lightly knocked. She heard Quinn mumble that mom could come in. She creaked the door open slowly. Quinn turned and gasped. Rachel chuckled. Quinn ran into her arms. Rachel held her in a tight embrace, tears running down both of their faces. Quinn pulled back and captured Rachel's lips. When they broke apart, Quinn looked at her beautiful angel.

" My beautiful angel." She said cupping Rachel's face with both hands. " I love you so much."

"I love you too!" Rachek kissed Quinn deeply. She smelt Quinns shampoo. She hugged Quinn again.

xoxoxo

After they calmed down, they started talking. Rachel told Quinn about nationals the day after she comes back, and that she had bought her a ticket. She had also told her about S and B.

" I tried moving on with them but I couldn't. Then Blaine was talking about how I would know that a person would be THE one, and then I heard a part of a song that mad me realize you ARE the one, and here I am." Quinn kissed Rachel slowly.

" Your the one for me too."

" Well now I will teach you the whole dance routine number today and tomorrow so you will be ready!" Quinn chuckled. There is her Rachel.

* * *

Those two days had passed, and Rachel was back to her old self. Know one knew that her and Q were back together. Quinn would be back today. After Nationals, they planned to tell her dad, and if he refused then she would live with Rachel. She walked up to Santana.

" San? Can I talk to you?"

" Sure." Santana and Rachel started waaalking down the hallway.

" Okay, I'm just going to be blunt hee. Quinn and I are back together, you are the only one that knows and I'm sorry but I don't love you romantically. You are too much of a sister.

" I know, you are to mee too. Well, I won't tell anyone. I love you Rach." She kissed Rachel on the cheek. She looked and saw Quinn staring daggers at her. She held her hands up, and walked off.

xoxoxo

Quinn was free. She had her phone backj. She had been ran through the numbers by Rachel. So, there she sat, next to Rachel. Mr. schue had already walked in. She raised her hand.

" Can I sing somethin?"

" Sure." SHe walked up t the front.

_Q:Can't count the years on one hand_  
_That we've been together_  
_I need the other one to hold you_  
_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_  
_To love each other_  
_But when our fingers interlock,_  
_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_  
_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_  
_I first met your mother_  
_And on the drive back to my house_  
_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_  
_Fall off your shoulder_  
_And to your favorite song_  
_We sang along to the start of forever_  
_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_  
_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_  
_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_

Quinn panted. She loved that song. Rachel jumped out of her seat, and ran into her arms.

" WOW! Quinn, that was amazing. That wrapped it up. I will see you bright and early for NAtionals!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Everyone whopped and hollered.

After the commotion settled down, the club started to scatter. Quinn turned to her beautiful angel, and kissed her.

" I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, and kissed Rachel again before leaving. Nationals was tomorrow.

* * *

Quinn breathed in deep. New York. She looked over to Rachel whose eyes were wide with excitment and curiosity. She hugged Quinn. Rachel was standing in her future home city.

" OMG, Quinn! Thiissoamzing!" She was bouncing up and down. Quinn kissed her on the cheek.

xoxoxo

**Quinn: _Meet me in Central Park at 8:00 P.M WEar something nice. Love you._**

Rachel squelled. She whipped around and showed Santana the text. The next hour was spent on finding a dress to wear.

Quinn hoped she had a good plan. She had bought tickets to RENT on broadway. Sh knew Rachel would love it. She was waiting at Cantral Park for her right now. She looked around and spotted two girls- who were obviously a couple - kissing. She smiled on how open they were. No one stopped, and judged them. No one threw a bible at them. They were free. She took her eyes off to see the most beautiful creature. Her Rachel. She was wearing a lavender dress that the sleeved swooped off her shoulders and it flared out at her waist. Her hair was um in a braid, and she was wearing white flats. She looked beautiful.

As soon as Rachel was in reaching distance, she pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

" Now what are you planning Quinn Fabray!" Quinn chuckled at her diva. She held the tickets behind her back. She thought for a moment.

" Well, you'll have to wait till we get there." This was last minute. She slipped the tickets back in her coat pocket. Rachel fussed, but Quinn kissed her, and she stopped. Quinn called down a taxi, and they were on their way.

* * *

Broadway! Rachel is going to a broadway show! Right now, they were taking there seats.

" Thankyou, Quinn. This is so amazing, you must've spent so much." Quinn smiled.

" It's worth it for you." Rachel kissed her, and the lights went off, and the curtains went up. Rachel's breath caught.

* * *

_ Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_  
_Can't get them out of my mind_  
_And I find I can't hide_  
_(From )_

_Your eyes_  
_The ones that took me by surprise_  
_The night you came into my life_  
_Where there's moonlight_  
_I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away_  
_When I'm longing so to hold you_  
_Now I'd die for one more day_  
_'Cause there's something I should've have told you_  
_Yes, there's something I should've have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_  
_Why does distance make us wise?_  
_You were the song all along_  
_And before the song dies_

_I should tell you, I should tell you_  
_I have always loved you_  
_You can see it in my eyes_  
_Mimi_

* * *

" That was amazing!" Rachel said, as they walked back to the hotel. They had just went and saw Rent on BRradway.

" It was, did you have fun?"

" It was the Perfect date! I love you so much. I can't beleive you got tickets."

They had arrived at the hotel. Once they got in the suite all the girls shared, Quinn went to shower, while Rachel told about their date. After Quinn, Rachel went in. Rachel came out and scooted into be next to Quinn. She layed her head on Quinn's chest and looked up at her.

" Thankyou, for the perfect date. I love you s much." She kissed quinn. Quinn smiled.

" I love you too." The couple fell asleep thinking of their wonderful night together.

* * *

RAchel was pacing back and forth. In five minutes, she would be on stage. She ran over her lines as she got to her position on stage. She hoped that they would win. They as a team, have conqered over so much. They deserved this. They had a kickin' setlist, and had amazing voices. Most off all, she wanted to win for Quinn. The music started.

_R:How can I decide what's right? _  
_When you're clouding up my mind _  
_I can't win your losing fight all the time _  
_How can I ever own what's mine _  
_When you're always taking sides _  
_But you won't take away my pride _  
_No not this time _  
_Not this time _

The crowd went wild as Quinn walked out.

_Q: How did we get here? _  
_Well I used to know you so well_  
_QR:How did we get here? _  
_R:Well I think I know _

_Q:The truth is hiding in your eyes _  
_And its hanging on your tongue _  
_Just boiling in my blood_  
_But you think that I can't see _  
_What kind of man that you are _  
_If you're a man at all _  
_Well I will figure this one out _  
_On my own _

_R:I'm screaming "I love you so"_

_Q:On my own _  
_R:My thoughts you can't decode_

_Q:How did we get here? _  
_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_  
_How did we get here? _  
_Well I think I know _

_R:Do you see what we've done? _  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _  
_R:Do you see what we've done? _  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_RQ:Yeah...!_

_RQ:How did we get here? _  
_Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah_  
_How did we get here? _  
_Well I used to know you so well _

_R:I think I know _  
_I think I know _

_RQ:Ooh, there is something _  
_I see in you _  
_It might kill me _  
_I want it to be true_

They ended the son and bowed. The crowd cheered wildly. The went up to where the resy of the group was as the song started. Tinna turned and walked down to center stage.

_T:Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_  
_No time to hesitate_  
_Those who run seem to have all the fun_  
_I'm caught up_  
_I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so _

_-slowly-_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Ring ring ring goes the telephone_  
_The lights are on but there's no-one home_  
_Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two_  
_And I'm done_  
_I'm hanging up on you_

_I can't keep on waiting for you_  
_I know that you're still hesitating_  
_Don't cry for me_  
_'cause I'll find my way_  
_you'll wake up one day_  
_but it'll be too late_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_  
_I'm hung up_  
_I'm hung up on you_  
_Waiting for your call_  
_Baby night and day_  
_I'm fed up_  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

Tina ended and the crowd repeated their response from earlier. The last song intro started.

_B:I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_S:Uh, ever thought about losing it_  
_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip_  
_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent_  
_And the grass so green on the other side_  
_Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence_  
_Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times_  
_But still can't find no food in it_  
_That's foolishness_  
_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look._  
_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost._  
_Does it even really matter?_  
_Cause if life is an up hill battle_  
_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder_  
_In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle_  
_Why so shallow? I'm just asking_  
_What's the pattern to the madness_  
_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick_  
_Most of us ain't Hollywood actors_

_S:But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_B:I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_S:I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_  
_You just wanna live, but everything so low_  
_That you could drown in a puddle_  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_  
_To every single time that they play this song_  
_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us_  
_When the tides get too high_  
_And the sea up underneath get so deep_  
_And you feel like you're just another person_  
_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_  
_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_  
_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_  
_And even though we always against the odds_  
_These are the things that've molded us_  
_And if life hadn't chosen us_  
_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_  
_Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_S:But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_B:I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Oh, oh [4x_

They exited while the crowd cheered. They had an amazing setlist.

* * *

Quinn hugged Rachel. They had _won. _Rachel had tears in her eyes. All of their hard work paid off. She hugge dMr. Schue. THey had won.

xoxoxo

Quinn laid Rachel down softly, never breaking the kiss. they had snuck off from the club's celebration. Rachel was ready for this. She knew she was.

* * *

Quinn looked around, as they pulled up to Quinn's house. Today, she told her dad she was still with Rachel. She grabbed Rachel's hand and walked in her front door. HEr mother came rushing. She saw Rachel.

" MOm, I have to. I can't live without her." He mother nodded. She led them to the living room to where Quinn's father was. He looked up, and saw Rachel.

" Quinn, what is this?" He pointed to Rachel.

" DAddy, I am dating achel, and I am not going to break up with her. I love her, no matter what you do. It was hell without her." Her dad looked at his daughter with disgust.

" You are not my daughter. You have made your decision. NOW GET OUT!" He yelled. She didn't let a tear run out of her eye. She pulled Rachel to the door, and left.

xoxoxo

Rachel wlked in, and told her dads. They gladly said she could stay.

* * *

** This chapter is done. Note: I will only have two more chapters. Please review this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I think you know who sings now. BL: BLaine A: All I did change this up a little i am not doing smut but Quinn does have a G!p. **

* * *

" Hey! I was drunk! Kurt, I wouldn't of kissed him sober!" Rachel pouted. Kurt, Blaine, her, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany, were at Breadstix. They are currently laughing at Rachel. THey were discussing the part Rachel threw.

" Yeah Right! You threw yourself at him! Oh, how I so wanted to kill you, but then I wouldn't have my best friend, sooo I decided against it. I'm still mad at Blaine though." Kuurt said. He turned to Blaine and scrunched his nose cutely. BLaine kissed the tip of it. Rachel cooed.

Quinn was currently living with Rachel. It's been two months. Schools starts back next week. THe past two months have been heaven to Quinn. Everynight, after Hiram and LeRoy are in bed, Quinn would tip toe from her room to Rachel's room. She would snuggle up with Rachel. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they did...other things. In the morning, their faces would be glowing as they sat at the table for breakfeast. Hiram would ask how they slept, and then he would ask what time Quinn went to Rachel's room. He also asked what time they went to sleep, and what they did. THey always seemed to get caught.

" Quinn?" RAchel pulled her out of the clouds.

" Hmm?"

" You ready to go babe? We need to get to the mall to shop for daddy's birthday." Quinn noded. HEr and RAchel said their goodbyes and went on their way.

* * *

Rachel held up a shirt. " THis?" Quinn looked at it.

" NO." Rached growled until her phone beeped. She pulled it out.

**Kurt: Ready when you are.**

**Rachel: Okay, I will bring her home in a bit.**

**Kurt: Okay. Love you two! Also, I think it's time i get my revenge for you making out on my bed twice! I'm going to show Blaine your room real quick. ;)**

**Rachel: KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, DON'T YOU DARE!**

Rachel had no reply. She turned to Quinn. She had already had something at the jewlers for her dad, but she needed Quinn out of the house, so that Kurt could set up Quinn's surprise party. Rachel had gotten the idea bcause Quinn has been through so much, and she wanted to show that she loved her with all her heart.

xoxoxo

Quinn pulled up in the driveway. The ride was quiet. An anomaly. Rachel bolted out and up the stairs and in the door. Quinn chuckled. She walked up to the door biting her lip. She opened the front door to darkness. Suddenly, light cuts across her eyes.

" SURPRISE! " Everyone shouted. Quinn looked around. The NEw Directions, Hiram, LeROy and surprisingly Shelby were there. Rachel ran up to her, and drew her in for a kiss. Everybody chuckled.

" Babe? What's this for?" Quinn asked.

" Well, you've been through a lot. Everybody!" Rachel turned to the crowd. " Please make your way outside where the stage is set up!" Everybody chattered as they made their way to the back. Rachel turned to Quinn and grabbed her hand. Rachel planned to give a performance right now ( and later ). AS soon as they arrive out back, she hopped up on the stage. She grabbed the microphone. " Attention, everyone! I have something to say. As you know, me and Quinn have been together for 4 months now, not including the break up. I want to say something. Quinn is so beautiful. She is so strong. How I know is because she has went through so many horrible things. She has been kicked out, twice, she has been pregnant, she has been despised for being who she is, but through all of it, she stayed true to herself. That's what I love most about her. I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray. This is for you. " She could see tears in Quinn's eyes. The music started.

_ R: When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 17 (A/N Its actually 23)_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are_

RAchel was tearing now. Quin raced up into Rachel's arms. Rachel buried her head into Quinn's neck.

" I love you." Quinn whispered.

" I love you too." RAchel slowly kissed her. All they had been through made them so much stronger. She really doesn't know what she would do without Quinn. She looked around them this was her family. THe glee club, her mom, her dads, and Quinn. Maybe Quinn is just a bit more important to her though.

xoxoxoxo

The party is a blast. Quinn has never left Rachel's side She has stayed there the whole night. Kurt went up on stage.

" Hello everybody. We all have a message for Quinn. I will go first. Quinn, You are such a strong person. You gave something to RAchel, that I am so grateful you did. You gave her love. Now I remember when I found out, I was like, is this a good Idea, but then I saw how happy she was. Now I have a song for you. We all do So here you go, Quinn."

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_  
_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_  
_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_  
_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

The crowd started to dance around.

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_  
_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_  
_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_  
_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_  
_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_Oh ohh_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

Every one applauded. Quinn went up and gave Kurt a hug. Santana took the stage next.

" Okay, bitches. I have known Quinn my whole life and yes at first I thought she was a stuck up bitch, but then She was there for me and helped me like Rach did. Quinn is such a good person. I remember one time when we were little. We were on the playground, and some kid shoved her. She got up, stomped over to him, and WOP! Right in the nose. I knew that she was going to be one of my closest friends then. And she has been through so much, how could I not sing for he now? So this is to my second best friend, sorry Rachel's in front of you."

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_  
_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic", or just stuck to my tongue_  
_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_  
_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_  
_Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_  
_Drink up it's last call,_  
_Last resort_  
_But only the first mistake_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_  
_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, dance_  
_Dance, dance_  
_Dance, dance_  
_Dance, dance_

Quinn was out of breath that was one of her favorite songs.

xoxoxo

After the whole club went up and sang, all of them went up. Rachel went up reluctantly. They didn't say anything, they just sang.

_BL:When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_K:And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_A:Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_R:And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_A:Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_R:Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_B:Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_A:Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Quinn ran up. She had tears running down her face. She was so lucky yo have her family with her. Those people who raised her were'nt her family. These guys were, because they accepted her. She looked at her beautiful angel. She was so happy. She thought of when the happiness started. The day her and Rach became a couple. The day that they reunited. Yes, there was heart break, but she had to deal with some right? The day they one nationals, and then later her and Rachel's first time. She couldn't be luckier.

She grabbed the mic.

" Okay, so everybody go to sing. Well now it's my turn. Now this is for Rachel. You are the light of my eyes. You truly make me happy. You brought me to life. You made me realize who my real family was. You guys, not the people who raised me, but kicked me out for who I am. Rachel, you are my Bright Star."

_I know that we are upside down_  
_So hold your tongue and hear me out_  
_I know that we were made to break_  
_So what? I don't mind_

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_  
_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_  
_I know that we were made to break_  
_So what? I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_  
_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

_[Beat break]_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_  
_So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

_I am a fire, you're gasoline,_  
_Come pour yourself all over me_  
_We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time_

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_  
_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_  
_I know that we were made to break_  
_So what? I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)_  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)_  
_So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Night night night night night..._

_[Beat break]_

_ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT?!_

_[Beat break]_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_  
_So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Are you gonna stay the night?_  
_Oh oh oh oh._  
_Are you gonna stay the night?_

xoxoxo

RAchel was wrapped in Quinn's arms as they slowly swung side to side to the music. Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's chest an looked at Quinn. She was so lucky. She kissed Quinns nose.

" I love you." Rachel qhispered. Quinn chuckled and kissed Rachel's nose.

" I love you too." Quinn kissed her more deeply. They had stopped dancing now. They didn't hear the music all that mattered was them.

" Do you want to go upstairs?" Rachel asked breathlessly. Quinn nodded at loss for word. Rachel kissed her one tim, then grabbed Quinns hand, and into another adventure they go.

Quinn froze when Rachel unbuttoned her jeans. Rachel saw this reaction and pulled away.

" Babe? What's wrong? " Rachel asked. Quinn bit her lip.

" Babe, I am not like you. I have a medical condition I have had since birth." Rachel chuckles. She knew Quinn was intersex.

" Babe, I know you are intersex." Quinn looked a her shocked.

" How?"

" RBabe, I feel it pressing against my stomach every time i hug you." Quinnn blushed.

" Sorry."

" I don't care about it. I love you. No matter what." With that she kissed Quinn's worries away.

* * *

** HEy, Epilogue coming next. So Thinking out loud was my friend Hadyn's idea. So thank Hadyn! I know you will be reading. SO This is almost over I'm sorry but I might make a sequel. Please give me your opinions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Well this is it. The epilogue. Please enjoy. **

* * *

R:_I_ stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

RQ:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Q:Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
R:The applause, applause, applause

RQ:Give me that thing that I love

R:I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:make it real loud  
R:Give me that thing that I love

Q:I'll turn the lights out  
RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:make it real loud

Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

QR:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

R:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
RQ:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Q:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

RQ:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Q:Give me that thing that I love

R:I'll turn the lights out  
Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

R:make it real loud  
RQ:Give me that thing that I love

I'll turn the lights out  
R:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

RQ:make it real loud

Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

R:Make it real loud  
Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
RQ:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

RQ:Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now  
R:Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Q:Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
R:Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
RQ:Ooh-ooh

R:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Q:Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
RQ:The applause, applause, applause

Q:Give me that thing that I love

R:I'll turn the lights out  
Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

R:make it real loud  
QGive me that thing that I love

RQ:I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

R:make it real loud

QA-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

R:Make it real loud  
Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

RQ:A-R-T-P-O-P

Vivian watched in awe as her mama, Rachel, and her mommy, Quinn, sang. They crowd burst into applause. Vivian clapped her tiny hands together. They were at The New Directions 10th year reunion. Rachel kissed her wife. Her and Quinn had gotten married 5 years ago. Then, they had little Vivi a year after. Rachel was a Broadway star, while Quinn was a famous fashion designer/ author. They lived in New York. Quinn hopped off the stage and hoisted her second angel into her arms. Santana, Brittany, Laney, and Marco bustled over.

" Aunt Quinnie!" Laney cried. She waddled over and hugged Quinn's thighs. Laney was Santana and Brittany's youngest. She was 4. Marco hugged Rachel then Quin. He is 5.

" That was amazing! WE have to run that in the studio!" Santana exclaimed hugging her still best friend.

" Well when we get back home I will come in. HEy! Britt! We can coreograph a dance routine to go with it!" Brittany's eyes almost popped out of her head.

" OMG! Yes, I already have it running through my mind. She started murmuring as she walked off. Santana chuckled.

" Well see you tonight over at your dads house Rach. Bye." Santana said as she walked off. Laney, Vivian, and Marco were chattering away. Kurt and Blaine took the stage..

" Hey! It's been so long, well I see Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany everyday, but me and my husband want to revive a song we sang, right before we got back together and got married. Hit it!" Kurt said.

Rachel saw Tracy, Kurt and Blaine's 3 year old daughter, run over with the kids.

_BL:Who's around when the days feel long_  
_Who's around when you can't be strong_  
_Who's around when you're losing your mind_

_K:Who cares that you get home safe_  
_Who knows you can't be replaced_  
_Who thinks that you're one of a kind_

_KBL:Somebody misses you when you're away_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

_BL:I'm around when your head is heavy_  
_K:I'm around when your hands aren't steady_  
_KBL:I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_  
_BL:I care that you feel at home_  
_Cause I know that you feel alone_  
_I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone_

_KBL:Somebody misses you when you're away_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

_KBL:Why don't you come on over_  
_BL:Why don't you lay me down_  
_KBL:Does the pain feel better_  
_When I'm around_  
_If I am good to you_  
_Won't you be good to me_  
_That's how easy this should be_

_Somebody misses you when you're away_

_BL:Somebody misses you baby_  
_K:They wanna wake up with you everyday_

_BL:They wanna wake up with you_  
_K:Somebody wants to hear you say_

_BL:Oh they want you to say)_  
_KBL:Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

Every one whopped and hollered. This was Rachel's favorite duet of theirs. Quinn and Rachel were also broken up during that time, but that break up lasted a month.

* * *

Quinn tucked Vivi in at Rachel's parents house. She was such a peaceful sleeper. The day was fun. They had got to see their friends. Rachel and Quinn crept back to Rachel's old room. They snuggled up close. Quinn loved this feeling. It reminded her of the first summer she lived here. 2 Years after she proposed to Rachel with a symphony in central park. She loved her family. She looked back before she had RAchel sometimes. How miserable she was. All she knew, she had sang as much as she could for rachel. She kissed Rachels cheek before closing her eyes.

* * *

** The story is over! Please comment. D you think I should make a sequel?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Well this is it. The epilogue. Please enjoy. **

* * *

R:_I_ stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

RQ:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Q:Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
R:The applause, applause, applause

RQ:Give me that thing that I love

R:I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:make it real loud  
R:Give me that thing that I love

Q:I'll turn the lights out  
RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:make it real loud

Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

QR:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

R:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
RQ:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Q:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

RQ:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Q:Give me that thing that I love

R:I'll turn the lights out  
Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

R:make it real loud  
RQ:Give me that thing that I love

I'll turn the lights out  
R:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

RQ:make it real loud

Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

R:Make it real loud  
Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
RQ:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

RQ:Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now  
R:Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Q:Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
R:Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
RQ:Ooh-ooh

R:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Q:Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
RQ:The applause, applause, applause

Q:Give me that thing that I love

R:I'll turn the lights out  
Q:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

R:make it real loud  
QGive me that thing that I love

RQ:I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

R:make it real loud

QA-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Q:make it real loud  
R:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

R:Make it real loud  
Q:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

RQ:Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

RQ:A-R-T-P-O-P

Vivian watched in awe as her mama, Rachel, and her mommy, Quinn, sang. They crowd burst into applause. Vivian clapped her tiny hands together. They were at The New Directions 10th year reunion. Rachel kissed her wife. Her and Quinn had gotten married 5 years ago. Then, they had little Vivi a year after. Rachel was a Broadway star, while Quinn was a famous fashion designer/ author. They lived in New York. Quinn hopped off the stage and hoisted her second angel into her arms. Santana, Brittany, Laney, and Marco bustled over.

" Aunt Quinnie!" Laney cried. She waddled over and hugged Quinn's thighs. Laney was Santana and Brittany's youngest. She was 4. Marco hugged Rachel then Quin. He is 5.

" That was amazing! WE have to run that in the studio!" Santana exclaimed hugging her still best friend.

" Well when we get back home I will come in. HEy! Britt! We can coreograph a dance routine to go with it!" Brittany's eyes almost popped out of her head.

" OMG! Yes, I already have it running through my mind. She started murmuring as she walked off. Santana chuckled.

" Well see you tonight over at your dads house Rach. Bye." Santana said as she walked off. Laney, Vivian, and Marco were chattering away. Kurt and Blaine took the stage..

" Hey! It's been so long, well I see Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany everyday, but me and my husband want to revive a song we sang, right before we got back together and got married. Hit it!" Kurt said.

Rachel saw Sapphire, Kurt and Blaine's 3 year old daughter, run over with the kids.

_BL:Who's around when the days feel long_  
_Who's around when you can't be strong_  
_Who's around when you're losing your mind_

_K:Who cares that you get home safe_  
_Who knows you can't be replaced_  
_Who thinks that you're one of a kind_

_KBL:Somebody misses you when you're away_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

_BL:I'm around when your head is heavy_  
_K:I'm around when your hands aren't steady_  
_KBL:I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_  
_BL:I care that you feel at home_  
_Cause I know that you feel alone_  
_I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone_

_KBL:Somebody misses you when you're away_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

_KBL:Why don't you come on over_  
_BL:Why don't you lay me down_  
_KBL:Does the pain feel better_  
_When I'm around_  
_If I am good to you_  
_Won't you be good to me_  
_That's how easy this should be_

_Somebody misses you when you're away_

_BL:Somebody misses you baby_  
_K:They wanna wake up with you everyday_

_BL:They wanna wake up with you_  
_K:Somebody wants to hear you say_

_BL:Oh they want you to say)_  
_KBL:Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

Every one whopped and hollered. This was Rachel's favorite duet of theirs. Quinn and Rachel were also broken up during that time, but that break up lasted a month.

* * *

Quinn tucked Vivi in at Rachel's parents house. She was such a peaceful sleeper. The day was fun. They had got to see their friends. Rachel and Quinn crept back to Rachel's old room. They snuggled up close. Quinn loved this feeling. It reminded her of the first summer she lived here. 2 Years after she proposed to Rachel with a symphony in central park. She loved her family. She looked back before she had RAchel sometimes. How miserable she was. All she knew, she had sang as much as she could for rachel. She kissed Rachels cheek before closing her eyes.

* * *

** The story is over! Please comment. D you think I should make a sequel?**


End file.
